My Way
by Ginerva not Virginia
Summary: Tired of Dumbledore's minipulations, Harry sets off on his own. Families are found and adoptions are discovered. What on earth was Dumbledore playing at? CHAPTERS 1 & 2 REVISED
1. Chapter 1

A breeze ruffled the hairs of students as they rushed from their end-of-year classes excluding the fifth and seventh years that had just finished their last theoretical exam, and were now worrying over the last practical that would be held after lunch. The warm June breeze made it impossible not to enjoy the day even if there were exams. To one student, a fifth year with no exams, heading away from the Great Hall and its inviting lunch the wind blew cold. The very air around him sent friends and foes alike running for a warmer, sunnier spot, for no sun could be found with this student.

To him there was no color, no meaning, no purpose to the world around him, just a long, dreadful, repetitive cycle. Everything he did was forced and planned for him; not what he wanted to do but what he had to do. His life was planned for him since birth. Fate and destiny were cruel and harsh, giving him a life of pain and suffering; a life where he was responsible for the welfare of the entire English nation.

"_For neither can live while the other survives,"_ that stupid prophecy kept him awake all night, killed his godfather, and destroyed any chance of a normal childhood. And behind that prophecy was the man who allowed it, who had kept it secret, who albeit unknowingly allowed Voldemort the perfect opportunity to trap him, not once but four times within halls that were supposedly safer than even Gringotts. Honestly, how could the most powerful wizard of the age miss that his defense professor has a semi-dead mass murdering psychopath on the back of his head? Or that his second defense professor was too stupid to tell one end of a wand from the other? If he knew everything going on in the school should he not know that a dead man was roaming the halls as a rat? And should he not realize one of his oldest friends is not his oldest friend? It was this man the disillusioned student, Harry Potter the wizarding worlds savior, was going to meet.

At one point Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and secret keeper extraordinaire was a trusted friend and guardian. He had looked up to the man thought of him as a grandfather. Now however, he knew him to be nothing more than a lying manipulative old man. He had ignored the things going on in the school that could have killed Harry and his friends and for what purpose, a test? Madame Pomphrey had seen the residual marks left from the beatings Harry's uncle had given him, therefore the headmaster knew. He overlooked it for the "greater good". Harry was safe from Voldemort with his relatives, too bad he was not safe from his relatives. Dumbledore knew the prophecy and could have prepared him to face Voldemort but instead he let him get beaten and nearly killed by both Voldemort and his relatives. If anything he had given him the perfect opportunity to be molded into the same muggle hating person Voldemort had become.

Harry growled the password to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office and ascended the twisting staircase. With a quick, sharp knock Harry entered the office.

"Harry my boy. I am so glad you could meet with me." Dumbledore smiled, inviting Harry to sit. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" How Harry longed to wipe that smile off the old man's face.

"No thank you, sir." Harry replied, distain dripping off of every word. "I prefer to stand. Is there something you wanted?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded slightly at the cold tone. "Alright then, first I wanted to ask that you not discuss the prophecy outside this room, including Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. It would be disastrous if he found out. I was not able to ask you last time as you intent on destroying my office."

Harry felt a twinge of embarrassment at his behavior almost a week ago but there was no guilt, only frustration that Dumbledore did even seem the least bothered. And honestly what did it matter if he told his supposed best mates?

"And Sirius asked me to give you this," the headmaster said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Dumbledore handed him a rather thick stack of parchment, neatly folded and sealed with two crests. One Harry recognized as the remade Black family crest. It was shaped like a knight's shield, with an unsheathed sword driven down the length of the shield. On both sides of the blade sat a grim, pitch black against the white background, with pale stars on its forehead. Behind the blade in smoky grays were four figures; a stag, its head held high with a tiger beside it, a werewolf and a small bird. Underneath it read toujours pur, the only party Sirius had kept from the original family crest, although not in reference to bloodlines. The other showed two crossed swords over top of a black and green dragon, its mouth open, ready to attack, under a banner that read coraxe medo produto. Despite his anger at the headmaster, Harry asked about the unknown crest.

"It is your family crest. The saying is in Gaelic and means fear proceeds courage. I do not know why your ancestors picked a dragon. I suppose it is a symbol of your family's courage and desire to protect and defend."

"Thank you sir, is that all?" Harry asked desperately wanting to leave. He would not cry in front of another person. He would not show any weakness.

Dumbledore hid a smirk; the boy had not left his control completely. He would regain his trust, draw him in by sharing some small family tidbits, and then begin planning the war again. After all no one else could possibly be capable of planning a war to bring down Voldemort. "I am attempting to make arrangements for you to stay with the Weasleys; however it may not be possible this summer. I will try my best." A summer with the muggles should rein him in nicely.

"That's all I ask, I'll take my leave now." Dumbledore was overjoyed that his plan was back on track after that slight diversion so much so that he failed to notice the hard edge to Harry's voice or the mistrusting look in his eyes.

"Lunch is about to begin, I'll walk with you." Dumbledore offered, as Harry made to leave the office. Only years of self-control learned the hard way from the Dursleys kept Harry from lashing out at Dumbledore. Instead he followed quietly to the great hall.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, lost in his thoughts, Harry stabbed at the food on his plate as though it had offered some personal affront. The few bites he had taken were reminiscent of cardboard. Talking with Dumbledore had brought the memory of Sirius death to the forefront of his mind. He could hear the laughing screech of Bellatrix, the taunting look on her face. He could feel Remus' arms around him holding him back, the whispered, rehearsed sounding words of comfort. He missed the concerned looks as he shook himself out of the memories choosing to focus on the papers in front of him.

Harry opened the package given to him by the headmaster to find several letters, a couple which were from Gringotts and a family tree. He unfolded the tree and then refolded it so that he could see his parents' name. Next to his father's name was another line, James' sister Arianna. Harry's mouth dropped, he had another aunt. It was then he noted that she also had a birth and death date, January 12, 1979. He had only read a few lines of it before he became irritated as he felt the headmaster's eyes following his every movement. Now he was not even permitted to go read Sirius' last letter in peace. Granted he probably should attempt to read it outside the great hall but then he would still be watched.

Harry let out an irritated sigh as he felt Hermione try to see what he was reading. He shot a glare at his supposed best friends causing Hermione to flinch before hiding behind her book. Ron shifted slightly, pretending nothing was happening.

They had been watching him all year reporting to Dumbledore ever move he made. Hermione had been looking at him with pity, trying to get him to talk to her about Cedric, Voldemort and the 'grief' he was going through. She had read him the riot act on the stages of grief and constantly reminded him how the books said he was supposed to deal with the pain and guilt he felt following Cedric's death.

Ron on the other hand was walking on eggshells; more so since the debacle at the ministry. He kept people from bring up certain subjects, especially the one's revolving around Cedric and Cho. Their conversations had become awkward silences neither knowing what to say. It had gotten a bit better when they started the DA, and Ron and Hermione had begun to back off but had returned to awkward in the past week.

Engrossed in his thoughts, he never noticed the brown eyes that never left him. His anger rose as he thought about the past five years. It all just seemed set up in some weird twist of fate. Slamming down his fork, Harry stormed from the table never noticing the second shadow. Almost out of the great hall a shadow crossed in front of his path."What's the matter Potter? Going to kill someone else?" In a flash, Harry had Draco pinned against the wall, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wouldn't push your luck Malfoy," snapped Potter. "Now you want to know what my problem is, Bella, Cissa, and Lucy, everyone in your family except for Andy, Ted and Tonks. Now unless you want to die, I suggest you take a lesson from them, Draco. I'd hate to kill my cousin." The last part was said only for Draco's ears.

"I'm your cousin?"Asked Draco as his face lost the little color it had. That was impossible, no Malfoy had ever married a Potter and none ever would. The mere thought of it sent shivers up his spine. He told Harry so, surprised when the younger male laughed harshly.

"No one said it was through marriage to a Malfoy. My aunt, Arianna Potter had a daughter by Sirius Black, your second cousin. We're third cousins once removed. Their daughter serves as a link." Harry's cold eyes bore into Draco's wide gray eyes. "Despite the distance, you are family, and those who act like family are protected. Now your father, I will not claim as family nor will our cousin. Think about it. Choose your side carefully."

"Mr. Potter, release Mr. Malfoy now," Commanded Dumbledore, over Snape's cries of expulsion. Harry dropped him unceremoniously and turned towards the teachers.

"What a marvelous idea Professor Snape. Maybe Hogwarts will be one student short next year. I hear Durmstrang has wonderful programs." Snape stopped short, grimacing. The idea of a Potter agreeing with him was quite disturbing.

Harry shot Draco a meaningful look before leaving the great hall.

Two bright eyes gleamed from the shadows, as they followed Harry up several flights of stairs, thankful that he was not heading towards the astronomy tower. His mood was dangerous right now and the shadow did not want him near any sort of ledge. Hiding behind a tapestry, she watched him pace back and force pulling into existence the Room of Requirements. She sprang forward as he entered; the door shutting just before she reached it. She pulled and twisted on the handle but it did not budge. "Damn him! Only he would remember to lock it. I need to get in this bloody room right bloody now!" She screeched, kicking the door for good measure.

Entering the room Harry let a scream tear from his lungs, ripping its way out his throat. Collapsing into a chair the room had conjured, Harry pulled out the stack of parchment, separating it into piles. The letters, one from his parents, one from his aunt, one from Lupin and one from Sirius, were placed in one pile. The family tree and the letters from Gringotts went into the second pile. Harry decided to read Remus' letter first. Opening it he saw the neat and somewhat familiar scrawl of his father's best friend.

_Harry, _

_I know I haven't been around much and I apologize; it is rather hard at times as you remind me so much of your parents. I've let you down. I should have been there. I know I'm not Sirius but you are more than welcome to stay with me. Unfortunately I do not know much about that night as your parents felt I was susceptible to the dark as a werewolf. I do know however that Dumbledore is overstepping his boundaries. I will help you however I am able. You are my cub and I should not have forgotten that. _

_Many apologies,_

_Your uncle, Remus 'Mooney' Lupin. _

_P.S. No more professor; its Mooney or Remus._

Harry smiled slightly as he folded the letter up, gently tucking it back into its envelope, a small bubble of hope building, filling him with warmth. At least he would have one definite ally. There was hope, he had family. There were people who cared for him. It had been stupid and selfish to think he was the only one suffering. Remus had just regained his brother only to lose him again. In a slightly better mood he picked up the letter from his parents. An idea started forming somewhere else to go…

Dear Harry,

_If you are reading this letter I hope that you have grown up loved and blessed. I am sorry I could not be with you my son. Do not cry for me but live. It gives me great joy knowing you are alive. By now hopefully Sirius has filled you in on the prophecy. You will survive, after all you are a Potter and an Evans; your stubbornness alone will keep you alive. If you are anything like your father, who unfortunately you do seem to take after_- That's a good thing! - _James but out! This is my letter to Harry! Like I was saying if you are like your father you will attempt to go at it alone. You cannot win alone. Do not let this defeat you my son, live and most importantly love. It is those we love who guide us and provide our strength. Without them you will be empty and cold and will not survive. Let the sun into your life son, because even on the darkest of days it shines. In the manor in England I have placed a special charm, it will allow you time to train. Use it wisely and trust only those nearest to your heart. Time is a valuable thing; in the wrong hands it can be deadly. Learn from our mistakes but most importantly train and grow well my son and remember love with all your heart; listen to it always, for it will never fail you. I will love you always. Nowhere will you find a mother more proud of her son then I am of you._ May I write now?_If you must._

Right, if you haven't guessed yet it's your father. Now that you mother has gotten all the sappy stuff out of the way- Owe! Lily what you smack me for! - We can get to the important things. Laughter in dark times can be a strong medicine. Keep the marauders alive and keep everyone's spirits up. Your mother is right-_Aren't I always?__ - _find you partner and don't let her go. And remember the Potter blessing [or curse according to Sirius]-It's always a red head. But most importantly play lots of quidditch and prank Severus a few times for me. Don't let life or Moldyshorts drag you down. Oh and Dumbles should have given you the port key that will take you to Potter manor. If he didn't give you anything when you turn twelve, go to the goblins and ask to be taken to the family vault. The port key should be in the vault. Be polite to the goblins and you'll find that they'll flaunt the rules enough to allow you to access your inheritance in an emergency. Okay, quick sappy moment. I love you my Prongslet. Don't let your uncles blame themselves too much, remind them that I died for my family, that includes them, so they better make the most of it or I will haunt them! See you when you get here- but it better not be soon; wife, kids, grandkids, and then you are allowed to join us- we'll be watching over you.

We love you,

_Mum and _Dad

p.s. I left a note for Severus and one for Petunia in the vault. Give them the letters please. Tell Severus I am sorry. Make sure Petunia leaves that whale of a husband. I probably shouldn't mention it- I am adding this after your mother has gone to sleep- but Vernon is abusive. Petunia is a decent person just misguided and bitter, she deserves better.

Harry could almost see his parents' playful banter, sort of like Ron and Hermione. Tears flowed freely down his checks as he returned the letter to its envelope. He would check with Mione on how to preserve the letters. Disappointment clutched his heart; if she and Ron stopped listening to Dumbledore he could include them, otherwise… The plan was starting to take shape. He would need to go to Gringotts and a quick stop at the Dursleys. Harry could feel his burden lightening as though his parents were there helping. He would live; he had to. For his parents, for Sirius, for himself- a strange and foreign concept- he would take back his life. He debated a moment between Arianna and Sirius' letters before picking up Arianna's letter.

_My dear nephew,_

_Your first birthday passed yesterday and I am sad to say I was not present. Nor was I present at your birth. I only know of you through rumors; never once was I able to hold you. In a moment of cowardice I fled, leaving you father believing I was dead. Sirius believes so too and I can only hope he will not looking for me. I fled pregnant with his daughter; a fact I was too scared to reveal to your father or Sirius. I pray to return to the family when the war is over but if I cannot I pray you meet your cousin and you take care of each other. I named her Hermione after one of your uncle's favorite Shakespearean characters. She will turn two this September which is a month and 14 days after your first birthday. I pray you do not think badly of me. Just know you have family who loves you even when you don't know it. Both of you should have received a similar letter on your eleventh birthday; hopeful Hermione will attend school with you. Do not let the prophecy make you feel alone. Your family will be with you even after death has taken us from you. _

_I hope to be able to meet you, my darling nephew,_

_Arianna S. Potter_

_P.S. Always be nice to goblins. It is what allowed mean to leave this note in the vault._

That at least explained why Sirius never said anything. He was just as in the dark as everyone else. While angry with his aunt he could understand her need to run. She did what she thought was right to protect her family. The only question was why was Hermione adopted and where was Arianna? The death date on the tree had been January 12, 1979; around the time she would have discovered she was pregnant. She must have faked her death and ran. Harry's hands shook as he reached for the last letter.

Outside she continued to pace back and force. "I need this door to open right now." It hadn't so much as budged in the last half an hour but she didn't quit. "They always said we Weasleys were too stubborn for our own good. I'll just wait until the castle gets tired or he comes out." Ginny was just thankful that she had time to wait for she had been released from exams along with Luna for her part in the DoM mess.

As she passed the door for the millionth time, a voice echoed through her very bones. It was light and feminine but had a hardness to it that reminded her of the ancient female warriors. "Ginerva," It called once more.

"Um, yes, Can I help you?" asked Ginny, feeling ridiculous for speaking to an empty corridor when she was not ranting to herself.

"Do not be embarrassed my daughter. You do not have to speak aloud if that is not your wish."

Again her bones rocked with the power in the voice. "Hogwarts?" she asked nervously. "Can you hear our thoughts?"

"On occasion I am allowed to do so. However I do keep an eye on all my children. I'm sorry for the sorrows you have faced with in my walls, daughter but you were to learn the lessons needed, and you have done quite well. You know when to push and when not to now, and you can relate more to him than any on the face of the earth. You will be his strength, his light through the dark. Help him. Find the moon intertwined with a plant, the book that fights the broom, and a demon whose bloodline flows through an angel. They will protect the light. I give my blessings my daughter. And remember forgiveness is a hard but healing event and looks are not always what they are." The door opened; the sound echoing down the silent corridor.

"Thank you so much, my mother. I accept your blessing with upmost appreciation. May my wonderings please you," Responded Ginny aloud. She did not know where the words came from but they seemed appropriate, almost required. Carefully opening the door she slipped inside, Hogwarts' words ringing through her head. Her brown eyes filled with worry as she took in her surroundings.

The room was well lit but it felt dark and suffocating. In the center of the room, surrounded by broken furniture was Harry Potter, crying. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right?" He screamed another wave of magic ripping through the room. Ginny flinched expecting it to hit her, but it hit a wall of blue light. "You are safe my daughter, I am containing his magic, fear not to approach him."

Still she remained frozen to the spot. The power coming off of him was incredible, rippling off of his body and colliding with the blue shield. Another wave hit the shield as he screamed again. "I can't save my godfather, I bloody well killed him, I can't confront Mione and Ron, and I can't even tell Ginny l I like her."

In the corner there was a small gasp. He fancied her!

"What does it matter?" he muttered bitterly to himself, at least so he thought. "She's over me anyway."

NO, he can't think that I got to tell him otherwise. What do I do? Ginerva thought frantically. A small shove pushed her forward. "Alright mother, I get it," Ginny told the castle with a small laugh. It was Harry; there was absolutely no need to freak.

She stepped into the light, her shoes tapping gently on the hard floor. His head snapped in the direction of the sound, his green eyes freezing her once more. There was so much reflected in his eyes, the dark depths swirling with pain and sorrow and love. Ginny felt her heart stop as he gazed at her with such power; such longing.

"Ginny, how long have you been there?" Harry asked his rough voice filled with emotion.

"I have only been here a moment. Are you alright Harry?" Hogwarts' shield dropped as she placed her hand on his shoulder. A weird tingle went up her arm that did not seem to have anything to do with his fluctuating magic. "Do you want to talk? We can have some tea and biscuits," even as she spoke the room was repairing itself, becoming warmer and friendlier, removing the broken fragments of the chair Harry had occupied. A large roaring fire appeared bathing the room in light and warmth. A plush, red sofa, similar to the one in Gryffindor tower appeared in front of it. On a small coffee table between the fire and sofa sat a pot of tea with two cups as well as a plate of biscuits. "Come on the sofa is much more comfortable than the floor," Ginny told him, extending a hand to help him up. Harry allowed himself to be lead to the sofa. Ginny sat at the far end and told Harry to sit down. When he hesitated she pulled him onto the sofa next to her.

She poured two cups of teas, adding honey to both of them and a little lemon in hers. Picking up a biscuit she leaned back, waiting. They sat like that for a time; a peaceful silence surrounding them as each stared into the fireplace. Just as Ginny thought he would not say anything, he let out a strangled sob. He let all his grief pour out of him; His conversation with Dumbledore, the letters from his parents, aunt Arianna and uncle Remus. He handed her the letters allowing her to read them. Ginny held back a snort as she read Sirius' letter it was just so Sirius.

Hey Prongslet,

So I kicked it. It is not your fault. If you start blaming yourself I'll haunt you or set an angry red-head mother [aka Molly] on you. Go throw a party something completely stupid, reckless and pure teenager. I love you

Sirius- aka Padfoot- aka best-godfather-in-the-entire-bloody-world. HA! I told Remus I'd have a name with more hyphens the Voldie one day.

Harry, unaware of Ginny's struggle against laughter, continued his melodramatic rant, now pacing in front of the fireplace. "And Sirius- how can he not blame me? I killed him! If I had just used the mirror he would have been fine!"

"Harry, Sirius was doing the same thing you were; saving his family. Do you honestly think he could have lived with himself if he had not gone? If you had gotten hurt while he waited at home? No, just like you couldn't just wait at school for him." Ginny reasoned, trying to be calm.

"But I put everyone at risk over nothing!" screamed Harry as he spun to face her. "I just had to charge right in there! If I had just opened the package! If I had just listened to Mione-"

There was a resounding smack as Ginny's hand met Harry's cheek. "It was not nothing!" Ginny screamed, her temper making her small figure inconsequential. Grabbing Harry's shirt, she shoved him on to the couch, where he landed with a shocked look on his face. "Sirius meant just as much to the rest of us! He mattered to you so he mattered to us! Any of us would have done the same! Now quit moping, Sirius would want you to live just like your mother." She sat down next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And like your aunt said, they are with you even now that death has taken them. Harry, they died so you could live; don't waste the last and greatest gift they could give you. Now are we done with this pity party?"

Harry nodded his eyes wide as he observed her. Her hair was coming out of its ponytail and her eyes seemed to hold an inner fire. There was a soft glow around her making her look even more like an angel to Harry. She was the only person to ever put him in his place, when he deserved it, and somehow that made him like her that much more. Hermione would, most likely right now, be looking for books on dealing with grief and trying to fit Harry into a predesigned psychological group; Ron would act like nothing happened. He would walk on eggshells around him and trying to shield him from anything Sirius and death related just like he would do for Ginny; be the older brother and protect the younger one. Harry laughed inwardly, even though he was the "leader" he was the youngest; Ron and Hermione were really like his older brother and sister which made it worse. They should know how to help him and not spy on him for Albus. Ginny, who he barely knew, understood him better than anyone; give him time to think, let him talk when he was ready and put him in his place when he crossed the line just as she had done several times this year.

"Yeah, Gin, I'm done with my pity party." If he had been looking up, he would have seen a blush mantle her cheeks for a moment.

"Good because I wanted to ask if you can help me with something. See I like this guy," she forced herself not to laugh as she watched his head snap around with a devastated look on it. "He's a Gryffindor, he's noble and selfless, blames himself way too much for things beyond his control, is an amazing seeker, and looks quite good topless."

She swung her leg over so she was straddling Harry. The look of confusion on Harry's face almost caused her to burst out laughing.

"Gin, I..."

"He also has gorgeous eyes and messy black hair, a lightning bolt scar and is my brother's best mate." This time she did giggle as Harry's mouth dropped open. "And I was wondering if he's going to kiss me anytime soon or just gawk?"

Harry gulped. She was pressed so close now that Harry could feel every part of her anatomy pressed against him. He desperately- and vainly- hoped she didn't feel what she was doing to him. Gin hid a smile. Since when could she extract that response from Harry? She tugged his robes, pulling him up, and pressed her lips against his.

Harry was in shock. What the hell was he supposed to do? The girl of his dreams was kissing him. What now? His thoughts were jumbled in his head as he tried to get back to reality. "Kiss her back imbecile!" yelled a voice in his head that shook his bones, reminding him off a mother dragon guarding her nest.

At that point Ginny pulled back. He said he liked her but wouldn't kiss her? What the hell? As she prepared to go into a rant that only Weasley women can achieve, Harry pulled her back, pressing his lips against hers, his tongue asking for entrance. She granted it, matching his passion.

Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart Ginny lay on the sofa, Harry's arms wrapped comfortably around her midsection, her head tucked under his chin. That kiss had been nothing like Michael's, who was always too pushy, or the few pecks she had shared with Dean who was just too gentleman like. While Harry could be a lot like Dean, over protective and trying to keep her out of any danger, it was not because he was the male and she the fragile little flower that needed protection. That was just the way Harry was, always putting himself before those he cared about be it herself, Sirius, Ron or any countless number of others. Somehow, she thought as she snuggled closer to Harry, that protection probably extended to most of Slytherin.

She smiled as Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her as though he was never going to let go and somehow in her heart and mind she knew he never would, which did not bother her as she was content to stay in his arms. Harry sighed, his breath ruffling her hair, "We should go to the common room, it's almost curfew."

"Or we could just stay here," Ginny mumbled, her face turning red. "I like it when you hold me."

"Okay," Harry said pulling her closer, "I wasn't ready to let go anyways." Neither seemed to notice the light they were giving off. Ginerva gave off a pale gold glow with swirls of burgundy and red. Harry shone with a golden glow, greens and blues weaving through the gold.

As the clock struck the midnight hour a pale figure appeared beside the two sleeping children. "I am sorry but it is necessary. You cannot be parted at such a critical junction. I pray you do not suffer the burdens for that which I am about to do." The ghostly figure lifted the children's left hands, making a diagonal cut from the bottom of the pointer finger to the edge of the palm. Pressing the two cuts together she murmured in a forgotten language the words of true binding. The lights surrounding the children began to merge, slowly combining. "My blessings my children, may the spirits watch and guide you," the woman said softly before she left to find the book.

In his sleep Harry's left hand reached for Ginny's left just as hers reached for his neither showing signs of the cut. Satisfied smiles appeared on both teen's faces as their hands met.

Earlier that evening, after Harry and Ginerva left, another couple got up from the table and proceeded to the library. They were supposed to be watching Harry for Dumbledore, and they had for a while. Ron had never felt right spying on his best mate, but Hermione always listened to her professors and if Dumbledore believed it was needed than she would do it. Ron, of course, did whatever she wanted. It took about a month into the school year before her discomfort began. When she could come with no logical reason to report Harry's activities, she had dragged Ron to the library for research. Ron knew research would be pointless but if it meant spending time with her than he could pretend to look at books for hours on end.

Sitting at the table Ron couldn't help but think of how beautiful Mione looked. She looked like an angel dropped from the heavens not that he had the courage to tell her. Right now she would be biting her lip as she worked out the problem. Her eyes would scan the material frantically, with practiced ease. Those same desperate eyes would be alight with the joy of the presented challenge. Ron groaned, forcing himself to read the words in front of him, it was some text about ancient seers and prophecies. Currently he was reading a prophecy by Cassiopeia from her travels in the lowlands of Scotland and Ireland, of which only a portion was known.

…_seven_ _born from the pits of darkness, born of misguided sorrows. The earth shall be torment by its unnaturalness. One conquered by the leader through the grace of time. His life-mate_… it skipped as the glyphs had become untranslatable. …_vessel through which the second shall come into being, one abandoned soul finds another. A sister in… the greed of knowledge is a powerful lure… denial shall end the third…pride in one's self can be a crushing weight, dragging into the depths of darkness… so the forth shall come to destroy or be destroyed…Even among angels loyalty has its limits… a snake chooses betrayal among its own choosing the angel over… death. A process reversible and destructive but the call intoxicates… the living shall end the seventh… final blow shall mock fate. The plant shall crack the stone._

Gibberish, Ron thought to himself. Why must it always be gibberish? How the hell are you supposed to make anything out of this when it has holes this big? Grabbing a piece of parchment he scribbled out the prophecy, a gut instinct telling him it might be important. Besides, he thought a smile on his face Mione will take one glance and be able to fill in the missing lines.

Hermione's face was flushed, as she threw aside another book. Glancing at Ron she wished she could get up and snog him. She would give anything to feel his hands on her, his lips softly caressing... She blushed, slamming the book shut for a distraction from her train of thought. "There must be a reason! Why would he want us to do this? What prophecy? What are we missing?" she yelled as loudly as she could without having the wrath of Pince brought upon her.

"Mione love, calm down before you drive yourself crazy." Ron told her, never looking up from his book.

Hermione froze. Did he just... Yes he did. "Ron what did you just call me?" she asked trying to hide her excitement, but it shone through her eyes along with her love and hope.

"I called you Mione. I always call you that, love…" Ron trailed off realizing what he had just said. "S-Sorry Mione." He said jumping up to return the book.

"Ron, I love you too."

Ron's head snapped in her direction "really?"

"Really Ron, I..." whatever she was remained undiscovered as Ron pressed his lips to hers. Mione responded with equal passion. Both of them fought for dominance, neither giving an inch. Wanting more contact, Hermione grabbed his hands which had remained on her hips, and slid them up on to her breasts. Ron pulled back, stunned.

"Luv, I…" Hermione cut him off kissing him with all she had. Her hands slid under his shirt, tracing the contours of his chest. Ron moaned into her mouth, his hands seeming to finally get the idea as he gently caressed her through her shirt. His mouth left hers, only to trace its way to her collar bone. Ron undid button after button as he kissed his way to the valley between her breasts. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders, moving her bra out of the way as his mouth continued to explore. His free hand slid underneath her skirt, moving her knickers aside. Hermione's breathe was coming in short gasps as she attempted to keep from moaning loud enough to attract Madame Prince's attention. With an appreciative moan she came on his fingers. Ron pulled back drinking in her flushed face and heaving chest. "Beautiful just doesn't cover it." Hermione blushed gently, before pulling him into less visited part of the library.

"My turn," she purred, her hands on the waistband of his pants.

Down in the greenhouses Neville Longbottom was helping Luna Lovegood. Neville was putting away the equipment that they had used, when she spoke up, startling him. She had been unusually quiet, even for her.

"Thanks for helping me Neville. I understand it much better now." Luna said a blush spreading across her pale skin. Neville was about to respond when the evening light glanced off her hair, shining like diamonds. He had never really bothered with the opposite sex, other than taking Ginny Weasley to the Yule ball, but now, now he did. He wanted to be the one that made her blush, brought that beautiful smile to her face. He had never admitted to himself how beautiful she was or how endearing her quirks were.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice missing it's usually dreaminess.

Neville looked at her in confusion. For the first time that evening he realized she hadn't sounded dreamy or far away. She sounded normal.

"Is everything alright Neville? You're looking at me a bit stranger than normal." Her blue eyes were still wider than normal as she gazed at him. She still possessed the strange ability to look straight through a person, never blinking.

"Your voice changed." He explained, hoping it was the only change. He did not want to lose his Luna. Again his thoughts left him frozen; His Luna? Since when was she his? He had no right to claim her. He shook himself out of his thoughts realizing she was responding.

"It's a defense mechanism. After my mom died, I," her voice cracked, tears coming to her eyes. She turned away trying to hide her tears.

Neville laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright- just caught me by surprise- you don't need to explain."

"But I do. Please I need to." Guiding her over to a bench, Neville sat, boldly pulling her into his lap.

"Then tell me." He held her, not pushing, as she stumbled through her story. "It started when I was -seven. One of my mother's experiments went wrong and I was there. Daddy was away, working on a piece for the quibbler. She was scrying and the crystal exploded. The magical backlash sent her crashing into the wall, a piece of glass lodged in her chest and another in her stomach. She bled to death in my arms because she shoved me out of the way."

Wiping her tears she looked up at him. "When Dad started acting weird I followed suit. It was better than living in a world without my mother. Then I made friends with Ginny when we moved to Ottery St. Catchpole. I realized what I was doing wasn't healthy but it served as my defense. I kept my guard up constantly never letting anyone in, including Ginny to an extent; she managed to translate most of what I said. If I acted weird than nobody could or would even want to become close enough to me that I could lose someone I loved again. Over time I just got used to being the crazy girl, but I don't want to be her anymore, not around you Neville. I can be myself and I want to be myself. I'm always scared someone will get past that shield and then they'll have the power to hurt me but I trust you Neville."

"Did you know my parents were tortured into insanity?" He paused as Luna gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "That's why I live with my grandmother, why Bellatrix Lestrange is the one person I want dead besides Voldemort. It's why I have to be strong now."

"Oh, Neville," Luna's hand caressed his check, her eyes wide with sadness. "You know that's part of the reason I love you. Life dealt you a bad hand but you push through doing what you can." Blushing she continued, "I have fancied you for a while now."

There I said it. It's up to him now. I just made the biggest fool of myself. Way to go Luna. Now you'll lose one of the few friends you have. She berated herself too scared to look up; she took to examining her hand, still intertwined with Neville's hand. Hogwarts so help me you better be right. I won't survive being hurt again.

"Have faith, my daughter. I am not often wrong. Give the boy a minute; most males tend to be a little slow on the uptake, even when it is right in front of them."

"Has anyone told you that you sound like a wolf pack on the night of a full moon?" she questioned distracting herself. A tinkling laugh was all she heard.

She forced herself to meet his eyes."I understand if you don't like me I mean I've been pretending to be crazy and I am not that pretty and I …"

"Stop it right there," said Neville forcibly, his hand under her chin. "You are beautiful, fun loving girl. Besides you're still the same brutally direct Luna that I fell in love with." Leaning in he gave her the briefest of kisses. "You know my dorm mates just started a game of quidditch. They should be gone for hours. As much as I love these green house this is not the place to take one's girlfriend."

Luna giggled lightly, "Girlfriend? Well for the record I like the greenhouses, a bed is just more comfortable." She started to leave, noticing Neville was not beside her, "Are you coming or is my ass that fascinating?" After a happy make out session, Luna curled under the covers of Neville's bed, her head resting on his chest. Later that night Ron and Mione slipped into the boy's dormitory neither noticing Harry's untouched bed.

Down in the dungeons, Draco was staring at the note crumpled in his hand. Only one thought was penetrating his shock, "Why?"

"Dray," called a hoarse voice to his left, "I need to talk to you."

He spun around, meeting the gray eyes of the blond standing in the doorway. "Elle, What are you doing here?" His eyes roamed over her, taking in her appearance; her clothes were torn and dirty, drops of blood dripped from her lip onto her shirt leaving streaks of red. Her eyes were red and swollen as if she had been crying for ages. Her hands were clasped together over her stomach, holding a small duffel bag. "Baby, what's wrong? Who hurt you?" If anyone else had been present they would have been shocked at how caring Draco sounded.

"My father," she told him her voice barely a whisper, "he found out something he did not like. He hit my mother too. She made me run. I did not want to," she sobbed as Draco wrapped his arms around her. Her duffel bag fell to the floor as he hands clutched Draco's shirt. "She made me."

"It's alright baby. Calm down. How about you take a nice, hot shower? I'll find you something to wear and eat, and then we can talk." She nodded reluctantly into his shirt. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, you need to let go." Gently he untangled her hands from his shirt and steered her into his private bath one of the perks of being Slytherin's prefect that he most enjoyed. He grabbed his quidditch jersey and a pair of boxers, putting them on the bathroom counter for Elle.

"Dobby, can you bring up some food from dinner please?" called Draco. He was glad he had made friends with his former house elf. Dobby was nice to talk to once you became used to him. Plus it gave him some company at the manor over the summers. "Young master call for food?" Dobby asked snapping Draco out of his memories of the cold, dark hallways.

"I really wish you would drop that bloody title!" Draco groaned. Dobby simply smirked.

"Heres you go little master. But I is curious whys you is needing food?" The bathroom door opened, and Elle stepped out shyly. "Shame Draco! You is too young to be bedding girls! And to knock the poor young miss up, shame!" He turned to Elle, "Young mistress if it is in my powers to assist you I will do so." He left, after giving Draco a glare, leaving two bemused people behind. Draco patted the couch beside him, "Eat and then we'll talk." Elle sat, giving him a quick kiss before pulling the plate towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, a golden head resting on his naked chest. A father, he Draco Malfoy was going to be a father at 16. Like Granger, he had started Hogwarts right before his 12th birthday, his 11th having been in October, two months after the cut off. All those born before August 25, would attend Hogwarts that year. If their 11th birthday fell after that they had to wait till the next year. So even though he would be an adult in four months he still had two years of school to finish, as did Gabrielle. She would be turning 16 in August; 16 and a soon to be mother. Draco wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "I'm sorry. This should not have happened; not now, not yet."

She snuggled closer, a smile on her face, a look of pure of contentment. Carefully Draco untangled himself from her, climbing out of bed. The sun, according to the charmed windows showed the sun barley above the horizon. Slumping into the chair he could not stop the wave of pity. She trusted him to make everything alright; to be the father that neither of theirs could be, to love and provide for her and their child. And he could not do it; he could not be the man she needed.

His finger traced the edge of the letter he had received the previous night. It was from his mother; he was expected to take his father's place among Voldemort's followers. For all that he tormented the half-bloods and muggleborns he had never really thought them beneath himself. How could he considering Granger was clearly superior in school and Potter in dueling and Weasley would most likely pummel him when it came to chess and strategy. The only advantage of having 'pureblood' was that he was aware of traditions and customs that those like Potter and Granger would not know. Then again Granger had probably found a book somewhere. And how could he introduce another child into the life he had?

"Dray?" called Gabrielle and Draco was surprised to find her beside him. "Are you alright dear?" He took one look at her, her wide trusting gray eyes and her hand on her swollen stomach, and his decision became clear.

"Marry me."

"Dean! Dean!" someone hissed, "Wake up! You have to see this."

"Go 'way Seamus," Dean grumbled, "I'm sleepin', and its Saturday."

Rolling his eyes Seamus grabbed the edge of his best mate's covers, yanking them off. Dean leaped out of bed with a yell, ready to commit murder. Putting a finger up to his lips, Seamus motioned around the room. Dean's eyes widened as he saw a lacy blue bra next to Ron Weasley's trunk. Several other articles of clothing, including a skirt, lay scattered around the bed. Dean motion towards the four poster with raised eye brows, a silent _You think she's still there?_ Again Seamus rolled his eyes, _Duh unless Weasley's into cross dressing there would not be lacy knickers in the boys' dorm. _

With a shrug Dean decided to see which girl spent the night in the boys' dorm. As he approached Weasley's bed the curtains on the bed behind shifted. Both boys felt their eyes go wide as a voice came from Neville Longbottom's bed, a _female_ voice.

"I suppose my stuff ended up in the tower. I should go see if Ginny can lend me something to wear back to Ravenclaw tower." Climbing out of the bed Luna smiled at the two shell shocked boys. "Hello boys. I hope you don't mind that I'll be transferring to Gryffindor, at least at night."

"I uh –we uh… Neville did you and Luna?" Seamus sputtered, his eyes widening as he took in Luna's outfit; Neville's boxers and t-shirt.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Seamus. We just slept in the same bed. I'm not about to shag my girlfriend while my dorm mates are in the room." Neville told him with a shake of his head.

Dean unable to stop himself smirked, "But you would if we weren't here?" Neville's previous courage faltered, leaving the boy blushing and silent. He had in fact thought about what it would be like last night as Luna slept, her back pressed against his front.

"Luna?" a female voice called from Ron's bed, "Could you hand me my bra please?" Seamus' eyes widened, apparently that bra was not Luna's. And now, their dorm was being taken over. He glanced at the only other bed with closed curtains. If Harry had a girl over as well, one who planned on staying daily as Luna appeared too, then him and Dean would need to get girls themselves, to even it out and all. His reputation was at stake here!

Seamus was sorely tempted to pinch himself as the curtains to Ron's bed pulled back revealing the good girl of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. She climbed out of bed wearing her own shirt and a pair of Ron's boxers. Dean nudged him, "You don't think…"

"Come on Luna. I'm sure Ginny and I have something that will fit you." Hermione told the younger girl, her cheeks bright red, as she gathered her clothes. "Seamus? Dean? It is exactly what it looks like." With a wink, Hermione spun, racing out of the room, embarrassed by her own daring.

As they left, they heard Luna ask, "Why did the house elves take my clothes and not yours?"

Ron shook his head at his girlfriend's hasty retreat. Upon finding three pairs of eyes on him, he shrugged. "What?" he asked even as he reached over to Harry's bed. If he was not getting anymore sleep neither was his best mate.

"I cannot believe I just did that," muttered Hermione as they climbed the girls' stairs. Thankfully it had been early enough that no one was in the common room. Opening the door to the fourth year girls' dorm, Hermione let Luna enter before.

"Well," said Luna, her voice sounding eerily far away, "There was a reason you became a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw. Do you think Ginny went to breakfast already?"

"It's only 7:00, Luna. Breakfast doesn't start for another two hours." Hermione replied, shutting the door quietly so no to wake the sleeping girls.

"Then where do you suppose she is? Her bed does not look slept in. Ginny always opens the hangings after she makes her bed in the mornings." Luna gestured to the curtain in her hand; the one that had been closed around Ginny's made bed.

Hermione gave her a weird look, wondering how Luna would know that, but shrugged it off as a Luna thing. "No clue, I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow a pair of jeans, we'll just let her know when we see her."Grabbing a pair of Ginny's jeans, she tossed them to Luna before asking, "So you and Neville."

Luna's face light up as she returned from whatever world she had been visiting. "Yeah, he's just so… perfect. He's sweet and funny and charming and a complete gentleman. I mean we did make out some last night but mostly he just held me. It was just so comfortable. I felt safe like I haven't in years. And I never want it to end; it was a struggle leaving his arms this morning." Hermione nodded, it had been the same for her. "It almost feels as though I can't be away from him right now. Like my very soul is yearning to be next to him. It has been minutes and I already miss him."

"Me too, it's like I left a vital piece of me behind in the boys' dorm." Hermione told her blushing. "And somehow, my magic feels stronger, like a current flowing through me. I thought I felt it shift last night when we were… Uh, yeah, not like this though. It feels different."

"So you and Ron really _did it?_ I mean with all of us around you?" Luna asked, not letting Hermione escape the subject.

"It started innocently enough, well not in the library. But afterwards, we came back to the common room, and he kissed me goodnight and I did not want to let him go. I just wanted to sleep next to him but then we started kissing and he did this thing with his tongue and I was lost. I could help it. Besides with the curtains sealed and a few silencing spells, it's relatively private." Hermione told her, her face almost as red as an embarrassed Weasley's face.

Luna's nose scrunched up, a look of intrigue and disgust on her face. "So um… did it hurt? I mean if Neville and I were to take that step, I can't talk to my dad about this. That leaves Mrs. Weasley and I definitely can't ask her; she'd flip. And do I want to know what you did to those poor books in the library?"

Hermione grinned at the thought, Mrs. Weasley could be scary. "Let's grab a shirt out of my room for you, it doesn't look like Ginny's will fit you, and then we can talk; Lavender and Parvarti sleep like the dead."

Ron pulled back the curtains, finding his mate's bed already made. "He must have gotten up already, I swear he rises too bloody early," Ron told his dorm mates. Even if they knew Harry had the occasional nightmare, he was not about to point it out or suggest it as the reason Harry was up. "Hurry up, Neville we can meet Harry and the girls in the common room."

"Are we a bit eager to see someone Ron, perhaps a know-it-all brunette?" Dean jumped as Ron's wand was suddenly pointed at him.

"Don't," was all he said as he headed into the showers.

Neville and Seamus were chuckling at the look on Dean's face, "Haven't you learned yet? The only one who can mess with Hermione is Ron. He won't even let the twins take a shot at her expense." Seamus grinned, clapping his mate on the shoulder, "How about some quidditch before breakfast, since we're up and all?"

Dean glared at him, "Shove it, Seamus. I'm going back to sleep." Seamus shrugged; maybe Harry would be up for a quick game.

Gabrielle laughed, "Have you forgotten we are already engaged, Dray?"

"That was an arrangement by our fathers. I want to marry you because I want too, not because they said we have to. I want to marry you because I, because I-, "he stuttered, his words fading into silence. Gabrielle smiled softly, turning away, hiding her tears and disappointment.

This was pivotal, he had to do this. He was not going to cower away from this like his parents had, living an unhappy life because they were told that was what suited their families. Standing, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach. "I love you," he said so softly, she would have missed it if she had not been waiting to hear it. "I love you, I love our child and I want to do what is right by both of you." Turning her to face him, he knelt, "So I ask once more, Gabrielle Arella Delacour will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will." She cried a wide smile on her face. As he rose, she kissed him, "I love you too. What are we going to do about our families though? I mean we can go along with their wedding plans, but what then? I won't raise my, our, child a death eater."

"I refuse to be one and neither will our child, Elle. I promise I won't let them anywhere near the two of you." He rested a hand on her cheek, "If it is the last thing I do, you will be safe." Draco was not sure what scared him more, the thought of losing her or the fact he meant every word. He would put their well-being before his own. Maybe being a bit like a Gryffindor would not be a bad thing.

"But where could be safe? Both of our fathers are powerful. My father he will find me; he has the money and the resources. And then he will drag me back to France and I will never see my child again. Draco he threatened to kill her last night. He said he would "get rid of that thing before it destroys the image of the family." Not adoption, Dray, he would kill our child."

He wrapped an arm around her, "I won't let him. I have an idea. It is not the safest place as it would put us in the middle of the war, there would be no doubt which side we are on, but I can ask him."

"As soon as our child is born this September, I want to make it clear I side with my sister and her fiancé, Bill Weasley. There is not much you can do to make our choice clearer. So who would you ask?"

"My cousin offered me protection which I know he would not mind including you in." At her questioning look he continued, "Harry, I can ask Harry for help." And it was going to damn near kill him.

Ron entered the common room only to find Seamus and Neville playing gobstones. Luna was leaning on Neville, watching, while Hermione read, her feet curled under her. With a grin, Ron jumped over the back of the couch, landing with a thud. Hermione glanced over the top of her book, "Nice try. Where's Harry?"

"He wasn't down here?" Ron asked. "His bed didn't even look slept in; I thought he just got up early." Looking around, Ron noticed Ginny was missing as well. "Is Ginny still asleep?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Her suspicions, as far as Ginny and Harry not being in the tower, were confirmed. If they were together was another matter but Ron would automatically jump to that thought. "No, her bed was not slept in either."

"You don't think she is with Harry, do you?" Ron asked worried. What if his sister and best mate hooked up? He'd be left behind. She would be his best friend. He could feel his blood begin to boil; how could Harry, his best mate, take advantage of his sister? A sharp sting knocked him from his thoughts.

"I recognize that look Ronald Weasley. If Harry is with Ginny, you will be happy about it. You know he would not hurt her, nor would he forget us. We have already damaged this relationship by listening to Dumbledore for the second time this year. Neither of us is in a position to argue about something so trivial, especially when we are not sure it is true." Going over to her bag, she pulled out the Marauders' map. "I'll look for him. If I can't find him we'll check the room of requirement."

Ron nodded, afraid to open his mouth less he say something stupid, while Luna and Neville snickered. Seamus shook his head some things would never change.

Harry woke up, a red head lying on his chest. He smiled, chuckling lightly; he could get used to waking up like this every morning. He slid out from behind Ginny careful not to wake her up, and began looking over the documents from Gringotts. There was a listing of his investments both muggle and magical and a list of properties he owned. One paper detailed Potter manor, with a note from Sirius that he should stay there until the war finished.

Harry quietly called for Dobby and Winky, an idea slowly forming. He had a house, money, and the manor was more secure than Grimmauld place. He could disappear for the summer and prepare so he had at least a shot of surviving Voldemort. A small moan brought his attention back to the couch. The one flaw; he could not leave Ginny or even Ron and Hermione. Watching Ginny reach for him in her sleep he realized something. He never wanted to let her go. So what if he was fifteen. His father knew his mother was the one at eleven according to Remus and Sirius. If he was going to leave for the summer, Harry decided, Ginny would be coming with him. She was a target as well. Rather than push her away to protect her-"you were right Mum"- she could learn to protect herself alongside him. Besides he thought with a smile, Ginny would not allow herself to be pushed to the side and protected. She would insist on being by his side, whether he liked it or not.

A small pop announced the arrival of the two house elves. "Winky, Dobby, how would you like to work for me this summer?" he asked the elves.

Winky squeaked excitedly. "Would I belong to a real family again? I really wants to serve a family again Mister Harry Potter sir."

"I suppose we could do that, but you have to accept time off and decent outfits. I will not have you running around in rags. The manor in England has rooms for you. I will give you an allowance as well, for your days off. On those days you will not be allowed to clean or cook for anyone in the manor. We will look after ourselves."

Winky looked apprehensive while Dobby was bouncing with glee. "These clothes will not dismiss me? And what do I do when not keeping master's house?"

"You can knit or bake or paint. Just as long as it is something you like that you want to do for yourself. Dobby likes making socks," The mentioned elf nodded, his ears flapping. "And I will not dismiss you Winky, you can stay as long as you like."

Winky nodded "I'll do it sir, but only once a month will I take off."

Harry shook his head, "Every Sunday."

Winky held his gaze for a few moments before she nodded reluctantly. "I suppose you don't want professor Dumbledore to know?" Harry nodded. "I shall tell him me and Dobby is finding a family in Ireland who is needing help." They disappeared with a pop, Winky to tell Dumbledore and Dobby went to finish breakfast for the school.

The quiet left in their wake gnawed at Harry. He had to tell her today, it was the last day of school; the leaving feast was that evening. His stomach was in knots, as he found another flaw in his plan. What would her reaction be to the prophecy? What if she no longer wanted anything to do with him? That was the one thing he had not told her last night and it had left him feeling guilty. She should know what she was getting into.

Harry smiled as he watched her slowly wake up. She had stretched out, searching the spot where he had been. "Harry," she moaned sending a shiver up his back. Suddenly wide awake she sat up; her eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for Harry. When she saw him sitting at the table watching her, she let out a breath she had not known she was holding.

Getting up, he crossed the room, pulling Ginny to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "Good morning love."

Ginny pulled back, a hand resting on his cheek, her eyes boring into his. "Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" He opened his mouth, about to deny anything was wrong when Ginny cut him off. "Don't even try; I can feel the anxiety rolling off of you."

Collapsing into the sofa, he sighed. "Alright, you remember the prophecy Voldemort was after? Well Dumbledore knew it for years, and didn't tell me. It said that I have to kill Voldemort or die trying." Harry stared at the floor, just knowing she would want nothing to do with him. He was surprised when she plopped down onto his lap. "Don't worry Harry you'll kick Voldemort's sorry ass." She gave him a long kiss before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, she isn't scared." Harry thought.

"Of course I'm scared, but I rather be scared with you, then not scared without you." Ginny told him as she turned towards him. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I didn't say anything Gin." 'I thought it.' Her eyes opened wide. 'Your lips didn't move.'

'Neither did yours. '

"Hogwarts?" Called Ginny, maybe she could explain. At Harry's confused look she quickly filled him in on her conversation with the school the previous night.

Harry shook his head, a grin on his face. "I really do not know why I am surprised. I mean why wouldn't a building talk?" Regardless he still jumped slightly when the castle answered Ginny.

'My children what is the matter?' asked Hogwarts her voice causing their bones to hum with magic.

"We are hearing each other's thoughts. We were wondering if you could explain this." Harry asked out loud.

"Last night I combined your magiks using a spell of true binding. Nowadays people call them soul bonds. It is a joining of two souls that complete each other. Some couples can feel emotions, some see memories and some speak to each other. It has never been fully documented because it is a very intimate thing shared only between the two people. From what I understand you must be truly in love to progress so fast. It is said to be possible between those of the truest loves to combine in a way that defies even time and space. There are a few drawbacks though. First you will find that your magic has become stronger and harder to control. Second you must learn to differentiate between when you speak and when you think so you do not answer out loud a question that was never asked. And lastly the need for physical contact will become stronger. The bond will need to be consummated before it finishes. Until then any time apart drains both individuals of their magic and energy. "

"Why did you choose us?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking. Harry could almost feel the shock coming off of Ginny, mixed in with joy and awe.

"It was necessary my daughter. I wish I was not needed to join you, that you could have proceeded on your own, but dark forces threaten to separate you and neither of you could survive without the other."

"Thank you Mother," said Ginny, "for your help. I have one last question. I've heard that many consider a soul bond a marriage…" her voice trailed off, her eyes looking anywhere but Harry.

"That is true my daughter. Those that are considered the lesser half-beings, goblins, centaurs and such would recognize you as Mrs. Potter. I shall leave you and your husband in peace."

"I guess that means you're stuck with me Gin." Ginny's head snapped around, her eyes searching Harry's.

"You really want to be married to me?" The answer she received through the bond could not have been clearer as he replayed his earlier thoughts and feelings.

"So what else did you have to tell me?"

"I'm kind of feed up with Dumbledore. I mean he's known for all these years, but refused to tell his biggest excuse was that he wanted me to enjoy being a child is long gone. He knows what the Dursley's are like and he deliberately kept things from me. He also did not tell me about things my parents left for me. I refuse to spend another minute in that house. I've got a plan for this summer, there's just the matter of this beautiful lady, and I wish her to accompany me. So, Gin would you like to move into our place over the summer?"

"I married you didn't I? Of course I want to move in. "

"I had hoped you would say that." Harry told her grinning, their feelings being trade between the link was leaving him dizzy. All the love and joy and pride he could feel from Ginny combined with his, making him happier than he could ever remember being. "Now just one thing left, the last step of the bond, I mean well…" he ended awkwardly as he avoided looking her in the eyes.

"When we get to our house," she told him her face red. "I'll need to get an anti-pregnancy potion first. And you better set something nice up," Ginny joked to hide the quiver in her voice, "I don't just jump into any bed Harry Potter." She retreated quickly into the bathroom the room had provided, shutting the door.

An hour later, all scary discussions put aside, they began to define their plans. "We need to make sure Dumbles can't interfere with this," Ginny said as Harry told her what he planned to do. It was quite simple. Go to the Dursley's before using the port key, which he would retrieve from Gringotts today, as there were no classes on the last day, to go to the manor. Then he would make use of the charm his mother had set up.

"We should probably include the Hermione and Ron as well, after they promise to stop listening to Dumbledore." Harry told her. Even though he was mad at them, he did not want to lose two of the people he considered family.

"And we have to include Luna and Neville too. Remember what Hogwarts said. I think they'll be important. I have no idea who the demon and angel could be. And we can get Remus and Tonks to help as well."

"I have one question before we leave. How bad were the Dursleys?" Even without the small flashes of memories he accidently showed her, the look on his face told her all she needed to know. "There really were bars on your window." She could feel Harry's shame and quickly changed the subject. "Are you ready to go?"

"Do you want to go by ourselves or get the others?" Harry asked his relief palpable. He was not ready to discuss the Dursleys.

"By ourselves, I want you to myself for a little longer. The first thing we need to do is get you an entire new wardrobe. No husband of mine is going to be wearing those god awful clothes." Harry shook his head wondering what he got himself into. A few charms later a blond haired, brown eyed male and his brown haired, blue eyed companion were walking through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where to first James?" asked Ginny, using Harry's middle name, after all a disguise required a new name.

"Let's go to the bank to sort everything out and then shopping." They entered the bank and Harry and Ginny were immediately greeted by a goblin. Ginny nearly jumped. Goblins were known to be rude to even the wealthy to be greeted at the door was either a high honor or a very bad sign.

"Welcome, if you could follow me?" The goblin led them through a confusing maze of hallways before ascending a marble staircase. At the top stood a crystal door with the inscription, Raja Morlein Family, Chairman- English branch. Harry and Ginny were ushered into the office, taking the offered seats.

"Congratulations are due. It is an honor and a blessing for such a fine match to be made. I suppose you wish to allow Mrs. Potter access to the vaults." Harry and Ginny gave him a confused look. "Goblins see through glamour spells- never wear one here without good reason as it is highly offensive- and we like many of those considered lesser in this world see soul bonds. I have not seen one such as yours in near a century."

Harry nodded, as he took in the new information, lowering both his and Ginny's glamours. The goblin was suitably impressed, that was quite the show of trust. "Yes, please add her to the vaults. Out of curiosity, when should I have been informed about my family vault?"

Harry looked up to see a ticked off Goblin "You should have been informed when you turned eleven as your parents requested. Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Harry had never seen a pissed off goblin and if Raja was any indication, he would never want to again. They could almost hear the goblin's teeth grinding.

"No I only ever knew about my trust fund."

"Keeping one unaware of his belongings is highly offensive to us. More than enough reason for a change in guardians, not that it is needed." At their confused looks, Raja explained. "While the ministry does not recognize it, the goblin nation acknowledges the two of you to be adults. There are no longer limitations on your vaults. It is one of the least known loopholes. Fourteen is adult age in the goblin nation. We are capable of performing a marriage without the ministry paperwork allowing those married to be emancipated if under age. It is frowned upon, but completely legal and it gives those from abusive households a chance to escape. If it was not for you father I believe Sirius would have used that option. As for your vaults no one may touch them, even your guardians for we have our own rules within this bank. Although to keep the ministry out of your business you may want to appoint one."

"May I have two guardians one to keep an eye on all the financial matters and then a regular guardian?"

"Certainly, Shardrock bring me the papers please." Raja asked of what could be assumed to be his secretary. The papers were brought in, and Harry signed them, appointing Remus his guardian and a very flustered Griphook as Guardian of his estates. There was a note attached to the guardianship papers which Remus would have to sign, that Ginny insisted Harry should write. It read, Uncle Mooney, Is Tonks going to be my auntie?

After all the paperwork was filed, Harry and Ginny went straight to the Potter family vault, not wishing to hear Sirius' will yet. The door of the vault was silver and gold with a lion and lioness sitting in the center. On either side of them were carvings of a basilisk. No key was required; Harry put his hand on the snake to the left of the lion and Ginny on the snake to the right of the lioness. The door dissolved under their hands revealing the main room of the vault.

"Your marriage has been accepted by the vault. It no longer matters where you place your hands, the vault will open for both of you."

In the vault they found books, weaponry, jewelry, furniture, money, and Harry's favorite, family artifacts. The money was pushed to one side of the vault leaving room for everything else. The vault was much larger than Hogwarts' great hall.

"Gin, look at this! My father kept a record of their pranks." Ginny joined him, her thoughts whirling; the things she could do to her brothers.

"I'll be surprised if Hogwarts is standing in October," Harry told her grinning. He had also found a box that contained all the real estates and business information. He had skimmed through the real-estate in England, pulling out the file on the manor, which was more detailed then what Sirius had left him. There were two chains that served as port keys to the manor, both silver.

"Look at this love. The manor is big enough to house us, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna and our families." Ginny ripped the folder from his hands with a shriek, re-reading a portion.

"We have a quidditch pitch! It is a regulation size, fully loaded, quidditch pitch!" Harry laughed as Ginny squealed again. "Oh, I can't wait to see the manor!"

"I'm glad you like it love." Harry felt his heart swell as he watched Ginny. He could not believe the amount of love he felt for her nor the protectiveness. He knew he would go to the ends of the earth for her.

He continued his search finding several useful books and weapons. "Griphook, is there a way to move this to the manor from here?"

"With your permission I can have it transferred to the manor by tonight. And Harry, I must thank you, it would have been half a century before such a promotion would be granted to me."

"Isn't the goblin age for adulthood fourteen? Why would you be considered an adult so early?"

Griphook grinned. "We do not measure in years but rather decades. I will not reach majority for another 6 decades. It is also why some families have the same account manager for several generations."

Harry shrugged, "Glad to be of service. I just knew I could trust you." They began going around the room deciding what would be transferred to the manor.

He called to Ginny, asking if she wanted anything moved, but she did not respond. He found her in the back of the vault staring at one of the jewelry displays.

"Gin, luv, are you ready to go?" he asked, approaching her, only to stop in his tracks, wedding bands. She was starring at his parents wedding bands. "Can we make it official Harry? I mean not today, but before we return to Hogwarts? I mean we are soul bonded so the only way we are going to be separated is death and I mean it is almost a marriage, and I don't want the ministry to be able to dispute it…"

She was cut off as Harry kissed her. "You are rambling love. Of course we can make it official. Griphook, what would we need to do?"

"As long as you have two witnesses we can perform the ceremony in the bank," responded the goblin promptly. "Most opt for a small ceremony but if you want it slightly larger we can manage it."

Harry reached out and picked up his mum's ring. Ginny held her hand out allowing him to slip the band onto her hand. It was a silver band with a teardrop emerald in the center, surrounded by small diamonds. The band was made from two bands twisting together. Ginny grabbed the other band, a plain silver ring and slid it on to Harry's hand. Harry wiped the tears off her checks, before kissing her again. Ginny climbed into the cart and Harry moved to follow but was stopped by Griphook.

"These are Mr. Black's rings that he purchased for himself and Arianna and Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom's rings. I believe your friends will want these. Normally this would be considered against bank policy but I feel compelled to give it to you. Let's just say there was a communications error and they ended up in the wrong vault." Harry nodded his thanks before sitting down next to Ginny.

Returning upstairs, they asked Raja to read the will. Pulling out a bowl that looked quite similar to a pensive, Raja ran a finger over the ruins raised on the bowl's rim. One by one they began glowing. After they were lit he tapped them in some sort of pattern, that at Ginny's question, he told them was the code to access the wills, followed by a second pattern that identified Sirius' will. "It is how we keep records that do not go to the ministry; we can use it to draw up paper copies if ever the ministry needs a copy." By the grin on his face the couple could tell they did not often offer to provide a transcript of the bowl's information. "I shall leave you in peace to listen to the will, call for me when you are done."

Rising from the bowl, much like Trelawney had risen from Dumbledore's pensive; a shadowy figure of Sirius became visible. "I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound body and mind," here the figure snorted, "Shut up Remus its required, even in death I know you are laughing you old mutt," another pause, "I'm not old. Anyways obviously I kicked the bucket hopefully taking some Death Eaters with me because if I died in my sleep James will never let me hear the end of it. If I died young- again Remus not old- then it was a great honor fighting alongside the order. Harry whatever scrap we got into IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. Miss Weasley if you'd be so kind as to remind him of that on occasion. I had a good life and great brothers and now I can see one of them again. Remus take your time in joining us. And Hermione I am sorry I never said anything know that I love you with all my heart. You are brave and beautiful and you remind me so much of your mum. Do yourself a favor go and grab a certain red head and snog him, it's the only way it'll sink in. Trust me you do not want to waste any time because you never know when it will run out."

"And now for the part I know you are all here for, now that I am done imparting my wisdom- oh hush all of you I am very wise!- time to reveal who gets what. To Remus and Nymphadora, Ha you can't hex me now! Anyways, since you will clearly get together despite Remus' protests, I leave number 12 and most of what is in it to be used as they see fit along with 50,000 galleons to be split between both of you. Dora do me a favor and drag the old wolf shopping and not just for books! Honestly those robes were new in the 80s, the last time Lily dragged him to Diagon alley. Oh and let your Mum know she is back in the family tree and anything that was hers has been returned and Narcissa and Bellatrix can't do a damned thing about it."

"To the Weasleys I leave 45,000 galleons as well as anything quidditch related, to be shared with Harry of course. Fred and George all prank materials left along with any product notes you may have as long as they are put under either the marauders or Prongs, Mooney and Padfoot. I put them in a vault under your names so you Mum cannot get to them along with a bit of gold for your shop. Ron I am leaving you 25,000 galleons to be used wisely and all chess related items and books. I'm also leaving you all my books on war time strategy, and plain old logic and strategy. Even as smart as Hermione is she cannot see more than one or two options where you see ten or twelve. The three of you need better plans to make it out of this mess, so as much as I despise the thought, read. To Ginny I leave 25,000 galleons and my second flying motor bike. Surprisingly when Lily found out she demanded I build one for her and James despite her dislike of flying."

Know I know I've never met them, but I have heard enough about them. Plus Neville technically you and Harry are god brothers as your mums were your godmothers. One of them anyway, Arianna was the second godmother to both of you. Frank was Harry's other godfather while James and Remus were Neville's. So it is only right to leave them some stuff they'll like. I leave another 25,000 to both Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The plants I have hidden on the third floor along with any Herbology book and tool Neville wants he can have. While your talent is not as noticeably need as Harry's, Hermione's, or Ron's, it is just as critical. You know what plants can harm and heal and how to maintain and harvest them. Along with Luna's potion skills, which surprisingly supersede Hermione's, you can provide the necessary potions and treatments. On that note I leave you and Luna any and all books on healing, muggle medicine and potions. I have a lab set up on the fourth floor, the trapdoor is in my room's ceiling-please don't bring the twins they'll cause a catastrophe, and Luna you may have anything in it. Whatever's left send to the twin's shop, they'll be less inclined to let something blow up."

"Lastly to my daughter and godson, I leave the remaining galleons to be split equally. What remains of my library and the third motor bike I built I leave to Hermione. I know you do not like flying but sometimes apparition and portkeys are blocked and the bike is more stable than a broom. At the very least Ron can fly it while you hold on to him. I know you'll enjoy that one. The fourth bike that I had been working on for Ron is almost finished, ask Remus for help to see if you can't get it started. To Harry I leave my original bike along with all the photo albums with orders to share it with his cousin, not that I doubt he would. Molly has always been a fair hand at duplicating, I never was, and she may be able to make a second copy so you can each have one. I'm leaving it to Harry because it was originally his mothers. Know that I love you both dearly and if I died protecting you I could not be happier."

"Well, that's it I guess. I love everyone and I'll miss you but don't you dare be crying. I want a party. Molly Weasley's in charge of it, so hop to it and start celebrating. Invite Minnie. I know she'll be happy I'm no longer here to mess with her. Oh and give her the gift I left in Hermione's vault. Right then, see you on the other side."

The figure faded back into the bowl as the ruins stopped glowing. With a shaky laugh Ginny gently hit Harry on the shoulder, "It's not your fault." Harry returned her grin weakly, "Leave it to Sirius to turn death into a joke." Gently she reached out letting her emotions wash over him, trying to comfort herself as well as her husband. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, before calling Raja back into the room.

"Is there anything else I may help with today?" he asked trying to hide the awe he felt at the power between the couple.

"Yes is there an easy way to get money from our vaults without coming here, both muggle and wizard?" Ginny asked, "We are planning on making several large purchases and I would prefer not to be weighed down by our money.

"Yes, our money pouches. A visa is provided for the larger muggle purchases and bank notes for the larger wizard purchases. There is a surcharge of two galleons and five knuts for any muggle purchases on the visa and 45 galleons to set up the accounts." After reviewing the papers Gin received a black and red one and Harry got a black and green one. "They look like ordinary pouches but they draw the amount you need from your vault. By voice or wand, it can change into a wallet, which withdraws the money in muggle money. Any change put into the pouch will remain in the pouch."

Lastly they went over the investments. Harry quickly signed a form transferring his monetary support from Cornelius Fudge to Madame Bones, who would be running for minister. Another form, which Raja would delay till the end of the month, informed Albus Dumbledore that his cash supply would be limited to his vaults and that he had a month to return the money taken against the rules set for guardians to the Potter vaults. Harry and Ginny thanked Raja for his time before recasting their glamours. They made the plans to return soon to make their union official as Raja lead them to a private exit. Now it was time for a shopping spree.

As they passed the entrance to knocturn alley on the way to the best trunk shop in the alley, Harry paused. Ginny who had been happily chatting about learning to ride her new bike, did not notice at first. Returning to her husband's side she called to him softly, "Dear?" Upon receiving no response she looked to where he had been staring, an eye ware store. Confused Ginny tried to get his attention once more.

Contacts would help in a fight. He would no longer have to worry about losing his glasses and with them his sight. But he was loathed to cover, even temporarily, the one physical resemblance he shared with his mother. Comforted by the thought that it was not a permanent change he decided he would buy a pair, one clear for at home and a colored pair for on the streets when he did not want to be recognized. Coming out of his thoughts he noticed a tugging on his arm. 'Ginny?'

"Finally, what had you so lost in thought? I couldn't even _hear _you."

Harry grinned as he felt her concern wash over him. "I was thinking about getting a pair of contacts to replace my glasses." Ginny nodded, obviously waiting for his conclusion. Harry hid a grin as his wife's thoughts turned to how good he would look without glasses, his green eyes no longer hidden behind a sheet of glass. Rather than respond verbally, he kissed her quickly before pulling her towards the store.

Opening the door a little bell went off, announcing their entrance. "I'll be right there," a woman yelled from the back of the store. There was a loud crash followed by a curse, "It might be a minute." Suppressing a giggle Ginny called back for the woman to take her time and if she needed any help. When she responded in the negative, she joined Harry as he walked around the store.

The office was quite nice with cream colored walls and plush blue carpeting. Behind the front desks two degrees were hung proclaiming her qualified in muggle and magical medicine. Harry was surprised as he did not think that a witch would learn the muggle way of diagnosing and treating eye problems. A hall way behind the front desk led to a couple of private rooms and what looked like a lounge on the right and a lab on the left, where the noise had come from. A desk with three chairs, two on one side, sat in the middle of the floor. Another set off to the side of the hallway, across from the front desk but behind a wall covered in sun glasses. Behind that desk a second wall was covered in cabinets that were filled with boxes of contacts. The remaining walls were covered in glasses, some regular muggle ones while others had charms on them to allow them to see through invisibility cloaks or see if someone was lying. Pointing out a pair that would reveal a lie as well as if the person was casting a spell, Harry laughed, "Those would certainly help with the twins."

"Trouble makers, gotta love them," a voice said in almost a sing-song pattern. Harry and Ginny turned to see a woman in her mid thirties. Her brown hair streaked with purple was pulled into a bun, with a few lose tendrils curling around her face. "I had two brothers and a boyfriend who loved pranks. I think my Mum was just happy we never pulled the house down around her ears."

"My Mum too, she refuses to go into the twins' room anymore. There is no telling what you will come out looking like, and that is with them not there. We always thought they just enjoyed the noise and blowing things up, turns out they were actually creating something." Ginny told the woman, who laughed while nodding. Her eyes seemed to become unfocused for a moment as she remembered her past.

The woman's laugh reminded Ginny of something, but the thought was lost as the woman spoke. "My name's Sheri. Well, Sheridian technically 'cause my momma had to be mean. So lad, lass, what can I do for you?"

"I need some contacts, colored and clear, with as many of these charms as you can put on them. Also I was wondering if you can make the lenses without vision correction, for my wife."

"Aye, I can make a set for her but which ones lad, some of those are auror-only charms." She told him her face serious, "And I do not give out those charms to just anyone. The world being as it is and all, I don't ask a lot of questions, including why a fifteen year old has a wife, but for this I'll need some answers."

"I would want the charms to show if someone is lying, animagus, or invisible and one to detect poisons and traps. The same charms for my wife."

The look on the woman's face told him he better tell her why he need those charms. "Those sound awfully like someone on the run, from the law perhaps?"

Quickly and silently Harry asked what Ginny thought. She shrugged, if he wanted the charms on the contacts there was only one option as far as she could tell. Acknowledging her husband's decision, Ginny cast a few privacy wards she had learned living among 6 brothers.

"This won't leave this room?" Sheri nodded. Harry was hesitant but something about the shape of her face seemed so familiar, so reassuring, that he dropped his glamours. The woman's hand caught the counter, seemingly the only thing holding her up, her right hand over her mouth. "That is why I need it. I'm hiding from death eaters."

"Yes, alright. Put those glamours back up and follow me." Harry and Ginny left the store with two pairs of contacts each, clear and color changing. Sheri had also added charms so that the lenses would never be scratched, dry out or be summoned. "You never know what they will try," she had told them as they asked if the last was really necessary. She had also made it so that no matter how dark it was they would be able to see. Harry had to stifle a laugh as Ginny's first though had been, "I can fly at night without the full moon, cool."

Leaving the shop, they never saw her watching from the window. "Good luck, my darling nephew. He has grown into quite the man James. You and Lily would be so proud; he is so polite and well everything his Daddy wasn't." Wiping a tear from her cheek she wondered if they knew her daughter.

Their first stop after the contacts was a trunk store. They both got a seven compartment trunk, with living accommodations, kitchen, bedroom etc., a study/library, two storage areas, a potions lab, and a training area. The locks were activated by touch and up to ten people could be allowed access. Every protection spell possible was put on the outside of the trunks. They had the family crest carved on both trunks, and it would serve as the lock. After making a sizable dent in their account they headed for Madame Malkins.

There they bought 3 pairs of dress robes, two potion robes and twelve everyday robes in various colors. They also bought some street clothes; t-shirts and jeans. The shirts had pictures that moved and wizarding sayings that would not fit into muggle London. It was as they were leaving that Madame Malkin spotted the ring on Ginny's finger. "Oh are you getting married?"

"Yes, this Friday. The goblins are holding a small ceremony for us."Ginny told her with a wide smile.

"Normally I would not condone such a young marriage, but I can feel the love you hold for one another. If you get married Friday evening it would give me enough time to make you a dress." Despite Ginny's protests Madame Malkin gave her a couple of magazines, insisting that she should have a gorgeous dress no matter how short and small the ceremony. Ginny thanked her before promising to come by the within the next two mornings to discuss plans if she decided to have a dress made.

They stopped at Flourish and Blots next, buying enough books to make Hermione green with envy. They purchased several in every subject, except divinations. The clerk gave them a weird look, especially after seeing their wedding bands before shrugging and bagging their purchases.

After a quick lunch they picked up their trunks, depositing their purchases in them, before heading towards the darker part of Diagon alley. They planned on visiting Borgin and Burkes. The best way to fight something was to understand it, and to understand Voldemort would require some rather dark materials.

Entering the alley, Ginny felt Harry tense both physically and mentally. _I despise this alley, _he told her through thought, _you can feel the dark magics. _

_We could always leave dear, _Ginny offered, her mental voice reflecting her own tension. _I'm sure the Black library would have something to point us in the right direction._

_No, Sirius removed all those books. And Voldemort has been keeping himself alive somehow against the balance of the world. The only magic that could stop death would be blood rituals and dark magic. _Ginny stopped walking, tugging him to a stop, a look of curiosity residing on her face. _I read more than people think. I'm actually closer to Hermione than Ron as far as studying goes._

_I've seen your grades Harry and they are not that high. _

The feel of a belt against her back caused her to gasp. The light began to fade around her as the pain increased. "You freak, I'll teach you to do as well as my son. How dare you turn in his work as your own?" There was a loud creak, and Ginny felt her body hit a wall. "Enjoy your summer," with a definitive boom, darkness enveloped her.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a side alley, her back against the wall. "I'm sorry," Harry murmured, "I could not stop it."

Ginny felt her heart stop, that must have been a memory of his uncle. Grabbing Harry's hand she pulled him up. "Come on, the sooner we check Borgin and Burkes the sooner we can leave." They left the side alley only to freeze, several wands in their direction.

"Bellatrix," hissed Harry, shoving Ginny behind him.

"Well, well, well Potter and Weaslette, such a surprise to find you down here. Now why don't you and your little girlfriend come quietly, the Dark Lord is dying to see you, and she would make a good replacement for his plaything," Bellatrix cooed in a sickening voice. The others which included Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe and Mcnair laughed.

"Go to hell you bitch," growled Harry his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now where are your manners, Potter? I'm sure your little mud blood mother would be highly disappointed." Bellatrix taunted as the others began to encircle Harry and Ginny. Bellatrix stayed directly in front of Harry, her husband and brother-in-law to her right and left respectively. Parkinson, Pansy's father Harry assumed, stood next to Rabastan on Harry's right. Mcnair was next to him, a sick gleam in his eyes as he watched Ginny. On Harry's left was Rudolphus, Nott and Crabbe next to him.

Harry felt Ginny pull out her wand, her back pressed against his. _Get into the alley_ he thought, _keep a wall at our backs. _Before they could move however, the Carrows stepped out of the alley.

_On three, pick your targets. I love you. One…_

_And I you. Two… Don't you dare die Gin. Three…_

Stupefy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

First thank you for the reviews, I'll try not to disappoint… no promises :D

Sorry for the time between updates but between school and work I have maybe 3 hours a week to work on this. And most of the time school comes first, although between a five page research paper due in two days or fan fiction… fan fiction wins. Finals are in three weeks and I need to save my grades so don't expect the next chapter any sooner than end of May. It s half written but somehow I have to raise the F in chemistry to a C so maybe I'll actually study. Might help.

As far as the spells go I'm pretty sure I'm not using anything above 4th year and if I am well someone read a book or asked Hermione. And yes they had glamours, but when Harry shared the memory with Ginny he was trying to repress it. It caused his magic to snap, taking down the glamours he cast. Think the 6th movie when Albus righted the place Slughorn was staying just in reverse. Essentially he released a strong wave of magic that negated all the other spells currently in effect.

I know I spell Ginevra wrong if I can't say it I can't spell it so it gets reversed in my mind. I'll try to stick to Gin or Ginny sometimes I forget when I'm typing.

Seamus and Dean headed towards the great hall arguing the finer points of football rivalry. Dean, a devout West Ham United fan, had passed his love for football to his best mate. Seamus however had taken to support Manchester instead of West Ham. They paused in their argument as Draco Malfoy walked- walked, not strutted- past them. "Wow. I know he usually only picks on the trio but he's always tossed a nasty comment or two our way, especially when we're discussing something so muggle."

Dean shrugged. It was a bit unnerving. "He seems off."

Seamus rolled his eyes, he had just said that. "I know. Anyways there is no way Manchester is losing…" and the argument continued as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"You know Hermione would never agree, Lavender. And Ginny would hex us for even considering asking her." Parvarti repeated exasperated. "Cho is a human hose pipe right now and we did Lisa a week ago. Luna is so spaced she would not even realize which would be a waste of time and Pansy, honestly?"

"I'm bored," complained Lavender. "You know how I get between guys and there is no guy here catching my attention."

"You mean Seamus is being thick." Parvarti corrected her friend, who turned red under her makeup. "Honestly Lav, why don't you just go snog him." When she refused to answer, quickening her pace to the great hall for lunch, Parvarti nearly tripped over her feet. Eyes wide she raced to catch up to the blond who was nearly sprinting down the corridor. "You like him! Like like-like him!" She grabbed her arm, pulling Lavender to a halt and forcing the embarrassed girl to face her, "Do you?"

Lavender's eyes were glued to the floor, tracing a pattern with the toe of her shoe. As Parvarti continued to stare her down, refusing to let her go she whispered lightly, "Yes."

"Well, then what's the problem? Let's go tell him!"

"No!" Lavender yelled, pulling her arm out of the Indian girl's grip. "I can't." At her friends searching and supportive look she continued, "What if he thinks of me like everyone else; the easy girl. I don't want quick shag Parvarti! I want a boyfriend one that could eventually be…" She trailed off but Parvarti knew where she had been heading.

"A husband, you want one that could eventually be husband material." Her friend nodded and Parvarti grinned. "What if I told you I want the same just with Dean?"

Lavender squealed, "Forget the others, we'll do makeovers for each other and get our guys." Lavender squealed again, this time joined by Parvarti as Hermione turned the corner.

"For Merlin's sake, where is that boy?" She muttered to herself, stalking past the girls. She had given up searching the map, there was too many dots, and was now doing a visual sweep of Hogwarts. In the back of her mind she was making plans to refine the map. Paying no attention to her dorm mates she turned the corner.

Parvarti and Lavender looked at each other with raised eyebrows before heading the opposite direction. Almost to the Hall, they came across Luna, wondering in a dazed manner. "Have either of you seen Harry today?" At their negative response she asked again, "What about Ginny?"

"Should we have?" Parvarti asked but she did not receive a response as Luna skipped towards Neville, who had entered through the front doors. She asked him something the girls could not hear and he responded with a negative shake of the head. Luna shrugged before grabbing Neville's hands and going up the stairs.

Before they could move, the doors to the entrance hall opened again admitting Malfoy, "Have either of you seen Potter anywhere?" The girls shook their heads, confused. Eyes wide they watched Malfoy storm off, "It's bad enough that I have to ask. Why the hell do I have to track him down on top of it? You'd think he'd show up for a meal but no…" His rant faded from hearing as he headed towards the infirmary. Parvarti and Lavender smiled a slightly crazed look in their eye caused by the new gossip. They considered waiting in the hall to see if anyone else would walk randomly through, providing more gossip, but hunger and desire to see their guys- at least soon to be theirs- won out.

(AN- Random moment hide-n-seek Hogwarts style; the game that never ends)

Perhaps she could use the basis of the dark mark to somehow differentiate the students, teachers, animagus and death eaters. It would certainly come in handy with the whole Pettigrew incident. Maybe she could even incorporate the grounds and Hogsmeade to an extent, but how to scale it down… Muttering, she left the infirmary, how had she never noticed how hard it was to find one person in Hogwarts? She let out a yelp as she ran into something hard. She waited for an impact that never came, instead she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of stunning pale green eyes. Honey blond hair fell into those eyes, and a charming smile resided on the face. Vaguely, Hermione recognized him as a seventh year Ravenclaw named Lucas Garraway. "Um… Hi," she said breathlessly. It was wrong for any man to look so damn good, she thought.

"Hermione, I was just looking for you." He told her, not realizing his grip on her waist. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Me?" She questioned wondering why one of Hogwarts' hottest boys would be looking for her. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he stepped closer. As her back met the wall, Hermione felt an irrational stirring of fear in her gut.

Neither of them heard the still ranting Draco approaching. He paused, both eyebrows raised in a manner eerily similar to Hermione. He never would have thought she would cheat on the boy she'd been after since first year. If the rumors were to believed she had spent the night with Weasley and several Ravenclaws confirmed that they had disappeared into a less used section of the library. But here she was pressed up against Garraway. If there was one person he could not stand, aside from Harry as that was a learned hatred, it was Garraway. That pompous prat thought he was Merlin's gift to women. Draco rolled his eyes; hopefully they would not start making out so he could ask Hermione where Harry disappeared to.

"Yes," he said leaning even closer before brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "now that you are not surrounded by your boys, I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me."

Her mouth dropped open "I um..." she stuttered, her cheeks flaming red.

He smiled seemingly taking it as encouragement. His smoldering eyes met hers and all arguments she had suddenly flew out the window. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers.

Heading towards the Great Hall for lunch, Ron Weasley stopped suddenly as he was filled with panic, a panic that was not his. A familiar presence seemed to occupy a corner of his mind. Wondering if he had gone around the bend, he was about to continue on his way when a scream echoed through his mind. …_Off of me! RON! Help me… somebody help me._ That was Hermione, but where was she? He called her name both aloud and in his mind but the presence had diminished, a pale dot of light compared to the ball it was a moment ago. "Which way," he cried, running a hand through his hair. He felt a pull heading towards the infirmary, a without question he took off in that direction.

Draco turned to leave when he noticed something, she was fighting him. Pulling out his wand he raced towards her, he was going to hex that boy to a pulp. He nearly laughed out loud as Hermione's knee connected with Lucas' groin.

"I have a boyfriend you prig, one I love very much. Both Flitwick and McGonagall will hear about this." Hermione shoved him back and tried to run but he grabbed her robe and slammed her back into the wall.

"Come now, Granger, we both know there is only one reason they keep you around. After all there is only one use for upstart mudbloods like you; tell me who's the better shag Weasley or Potter?" He was way too close now, his weight pressing down on her.

Hermione struggled under his grip, "Get off of me!"

Suddenly, the weight was lifted, "You heard the lady Garraway, off you go." Hermione watched in shock as the seventh year was hurled into the wall. "Are you alright?" asked the same voice that had sent Garraway flying. Turning Hermione was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Malfoy… you just…" Hermione blinked as shock started to set in. Had she entered a parallel universe?

"Come on," he said extending his hand, "let's get Madame Pomphrey to look you over. Make sure you are not going to go into shock."

At that moment, Ron raced around the corner, "Hermione!" Looking up she let out something between a scream and a sob before hurling herself into his arms. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, whispering softly to her. His eyes however were pinned on Draco glaring. Malfoy shook his head before pointing to the unconscious seventh year. At Ron's confused look he pointed to Hermione, then the infirmary.

Ron nodded, moving towards the doors with Hermione still wrapped in his arms. Draco quickly explained what happened to Madame Pomphrey and Ron was sure his face matched the healers red face. He could not believe that bastard had laid hands on his Hermione. He wanted to go out there and tear him to shreds but between the confusing looks Malfoy was shooting him and the girl in his arms he was forced to stay where he was.

"Weasley put her here," the matron told him, indicating one of the beds. Thankful to be pulled from his thoughts that were quickly turning murderous, he complied. It took several moments of coaxing before Hermione released her hold on him. Pulling the curtain closed around the bed, she pulled both boys aside, "Is he still out there?" Draco checked and confirmed it before Madame Pomphrey sent him to fetch the four heads. She proceeded to levitate Lucas non to gentle into her office before promptly sealing the door.

The look on Minerva's face when she found out what had happened to one of her favorite students was enough to make the bravest person run. Moments after being filled in Minerva, as was her right as deputy headmistress which the toad had not changed, Lucas was expelled. Shortly after his expulsion, aurors arrested him. Hermione had signed a written statement, as she refused to waste her time on that ass by testifying. Her answer put in those words had Filius and Minerva's lips twitching. With raised eyebrows the four watched as two of the golden trio left with the Slytherin Prince. Despite the mood the other three grinned at Snape and Minerva's horror. "If they team up it'll be the death of me," the Gryffindor and Slytherin heads muttered in unison.

"Now come, Severus, Minerva. Surely the snakes and lions can be friends," said Pomona. The look the two heads of house shot her was not at all pleasant.

"Yes because what the trio needs is more cunning ways to find disasters. Potter is enough of a snake already, I don't need my students teaching him how to control those impulsive actions that actually inform us they are about to get into trouble."

A few corridors over Malfoy shifted uncomfortably at Hermione's scrutinizing look. They had pulled him into a niche in the wall, where there was a small sitting area in front of a window. It curved away from the main hall, so none would be able to look in and see them. Hermione had seated herself on the long couch, back to the window. Ron was standing between the entrance and Draco, who trying to fake nonchalance had leaned against the wall. "Thank you," Hermione whispered, "But I am curious as to why."

Draco shrugged, "I was not going to let him hurt you." Ron snorted. "Look, I haven't wanted to be a death eater in years, not since I learned exactly what it meant. If I wanted to see my 17th birthday I had to go along with my father's wishes. Now certain circumstances have come up and I need to get out."

"Right," muttered Ron sardonically. "And you expect us to just accept that? What exactly are these circumstances?"

Sad, desperate grey eyes met angry blue ones. "I know neither of you have reason to trust me but I am telling the truth. I can't-won't raise a child in the same life I was raised in. My girlfriend is in danger of being hurt by both her parents and mine and I have to get her somewhere safe. I just need to talk to Harry, but I can't seem to find him. I was heading to the infirmary because you know he practically lives there."

"She's pregnant?" Hermione asked in shock, thinking about the night she had spent with Ron, had she remembered? She almost let out a sigh of relief when she realized she had remembered the anti-pregnancy charm. She should probably get the potion just to be safe, after all potions were less likely to go wrong than a spell.

"Yeah," he replied softly, "Elle's due early September."

Ron could feel he dislike fading as he met Malfoy's gaze again. It held the same look he had seen in his father's, one he was sure his own reflected, the desire to protect the ones they loved. Ron's gaze shifted momentarily to Hermione before he nodded. "Fine, but you are going nowhere near Harry without us there. We think he's been hiding in the Room of Requirements, so we are going to wait for him there."

Luna sighed, before breakfast they had lost Harry and Ginny, by lunch they had lost Hermione and Ron as well. "This is absurd," she muttered as Neville nodded his agreement. "There has got to be a faster way to find someone in this school."

Neville repressed the urge to laugh as he watched Luna pace the hallway like an irritated tiger. As much as he liked the dreamy, slightly out there Luna, this new emotional one was interesting. "Why don't we go wait by the room of requirements? Hermione said she'd be there around lunch."

With a resigned sigh, Luna nodded her agreement. Threading her fingers through Neville's she pulled him towards the stairs. Whoever had designed this castle obviously never walked its entirety in one go. Honestly they could have designed it better. And the moving staircases, seriously? You finally make it to the fifth floor but then the stairs move and your back on the second floor. Then you either have to go to the second floor and find another way up or wait for the stairs to move again. Maybe that's why the stairs moved, Luna wondered, to give a person an excuse to sit and rest.

Luna was still muttering to herself about idiot architects as she and Neville rounded the corner, to come across a sight that stopped him in their tracks. Luna, unfazed, smiled brightly. "Hello, our lost friends. Hello Draco."

Neville shook his head, "Found them yet?"

"No," replied Hermione, "We just managed to get the room open. It should be the one Harry and Ginny used if they were up here."At least she hoped so, because if they were not here then she was at a loss as to where they could possibly be. The room looked exactly like Harry and Ginny had left it; a fire roaring in the fireplace, a comfortable red couch in front of it, a small table and a door leading to another room. Hermione opened it to find it was a bathroom.

"They were here, or at least Ginny was," Luna called as picked the aforementioned girl's barrette off the table. "I guess we wait."

Oh well, Hermione thought, she had wanted to start working on expanding the map anyways. The room picked up on the thought, a bookcase crammed with books appearing next to the fireplace. The boys looked at her in amusement; at least they were until they saw the look Luna was giving them. Hermione oblivious, headed for the bookcase. Pulling out a random book, she flipped it open and gave a small gasp of surprise. There on the page was the familiar scrawl of Remus Lupin. Flipping some more she found several entries that looked like Sirius' writing and some that had to be James Potter's writing. She pulled out several more books, finding them in the same condition.

"What is it Mione?" Ron asked, starting to worry about her state of mind as she stared opened-mouth at the bookcase.

"The marauders… I wanted to update the map and they… I can't believe he WROTE IN THE BOOKS! Mooney of all people wrote in the books!"

Luna blinked before joining Hermione, "Really? I didn't think the professor had it in him," she hummed, her voice sounding far away but her eyes were sharp. "Of all the disgraceful things to do, desecrating a book like this…"

Ron and Neville glanced at each other before backing up slowly towards the door. Draco watched for a moment before deciding they had the right idea. "We'll go and get lunch for all of us, so we can wait for Harry- and Ginny?" He questioned. Ron nodded and he continued. "Anyway we'll bring lunch up." All three boys practically raced out the door knowing that it be a bad idea to be anywhere near either girl if something set them off. The spell arsenals they had not to mention they were both powerful witches, it was in one's best interest to be far away.

Luna and Mione laughed as the door slammed behind the boys, "We sure got lucky, even if they are idiots at times. Draco's girl, Elle, she got lucky too I think." Hermione shook her head, wondering when she had started thinking of Malfoy as a friend.

"Is that the best you can do Potter?" Bellatrix taunted, dodging the curse. "Still not man enough to use a crucio," she laughed. "Would you like another lesson? Crucio!" Harry conjured a stone obelisk in front of himself to absorb the curse. The stone shattered on impact, a piece nearly braining Rabastan. It seemed to be a cue to the other death eaters as they began attacking.

Ginny ducked a curse sent by Mcnair, hitting Crabbe with an expelliarmus, sending him crashing into what looked like an apothecary. Surrounded by the Carrows and Mcnair, she swallowed nervously realizing just how behind Hogwarts' education was in the practical approach to Defense. Sure she was one of the best in ancient runes and Arithmancy, but how to use it was another question.

A sudden pain struck her left side and her leg crumpled under her, leaving her kneeling on one knee. She tried to force herself up, but her leg was not cooperating. Mcnair pointed his wand towards her, "How long does a blood traitor last under torture?" He asked her a sickening look on his face, "I'm going to enjoy this."

She could see Harry fighting Parkinson, Nott and Rudolphus, trying to get to her. There was blood running down his face from a gash on his head and he seemed to be favoring his right side. Parkinson, who Harry had sent flying into another store, was revived by Bellatrix who seemed to be watching the fight as though it was a play put on for her enjoyment. With revolt she realized there was only three ways to end this: their death, their capture or her and Harry would have to incapacitate all nine death eaters.

_We are going to have to incapacitate them all at once so no one can revive them_ which she knew had a very slim, pretty much miniscule chance of happening,_ or kill them_ she acknowledge, meeting her husband's eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement, a grimace on his face. Focusing on his wife, he missed the curse Bellatrix sent his way. The crucio hit him in the back, and he hit the ground hard, his legs crumpled under him. She could feel Harry trying to block his mind from hers, to spare her from feeling the pain he was feeling. Bellatrix lifted the curse and Harry slumped forward. Blood drip from his lips where he had bit it to keep from screaming.

Lifting her chin, she shifted her body to look Mcnair in the eyes, and felt her left leg respond. "Do your worst you bastard." She was no damsel, she was equal to her husband and she would prove it.

Mcnair stepped closer, with in kicking distance, and raised his hand to slap her. Before he could, Ginny spun her left leg out, hitting him in the knee. Struggling to her feet, she kicked again, this time to his solar plexus, before stepping forward to punch him in the nose. Mcnair grabbed her wrist, forcing her arm behind her back. Before he could grab the other arm, she swung her elbow into his stomach and followed that with a fist to the groin. With his grip loosened, she spun away, leveling her wand at him.

A curse from Alecto sent her crashing into the alley wall and her wand flying into the middle of the street. "You should give up now, little girl the Dark Lord might even let you live," Amycus Carrow taunted. "After all little blood traitors like you are still good for some things."

Ginny saw red; no one called her a little girl. The effect was doubled as she felt Harry's anger at the implied meaning of Amycus' statement. Both Mcnair and Amycus went flying. Mcnair was back on his feet after a moment but Amycus was lying on the ground, blood soaking the back of his robes. Ginny felt her stomach turn. Repressing the urge to vomit, she did not notice his sister as she sent several hexes in a row.

Harry grabbed her, swinging her out of the way. A wound on his left side was soaking his black robe causing the fabric to become even darker. Pushing her towards the entrance to knocturn, he told her _Run, Gin, get out of here. _He grabbed her wand, shoving it into her hands. A window beside them shattered, "You are going to die for what you did to my brother," Alecto screeched like a banshee. Her red hair had come out of its knot and was hanging around her pale face making her look almost transparent. Her dark eyes danced with fury and something told Harry that the Death Eaters, at least this Death Eater, were done playing around with them. One of her hexes connected with Ginny, sending her flying until she collided with the remaining side of what had been an apothecary. A banishing charm from Harry sent her flying into the wall which her head hit with a sickening , who had been watching laughed.

_I'm not leaving Harry. If I'm dying today, I want to by your side. Besides, what do you take me for? I am not scared of a few measly death munchers. _

"Enough!" yelled Bellatrix, "playtime is over." The eight remaining death eaters froze and Harry spun to face Bellatrix, keeping Ginny in his peripheral vision. Ginny struggled to her feet pleased to note they all had some cuts and bruises. The down side was that they had been toying with them. If they were fighting for real they could have handled Crabbe and Goyle and maybe Parkinson, but two poorly educated teens against ten adult wizards…

"So Potter, are you going to come quietly?" Rudolphus asked, the look in his eyes indicating he was hoping for a no. Harry did not disappoint.

"Oh absolutely, the minute Voldemort decides to retire." Ginny wanted to slap him; did he really have to be cheeky now?

"Stop playing with them Rudolphus. Our job is to bring him to the Dark Lord, _alive._ Now Potter, I'm sure we can change your mind," Bellatrix cooed, "After all what greater weakness is there but love." Before they could respond, her wand was pointed to Ginny, and she had uttered a killing curse.

Ginny was frozen; there was no chance for her to duck the coming curse.

"Hey Dobby," Ron greeted the bouncing house elf. "Could you make seven sandwiches for my friends and me? We don't feel like eating in the Great Hall today."

"Seven sandwiches is not enough food for a growing boy," scolded Winky, who had over heard him. "I will make proper lunches."

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping as he glared, at least by Dobby standards, at Draco. "Miss Elle needs more than a sandwich." Draco blushed, he hadn't even though of bringing Elle, not into what he was sure was going to be a hostile environment, but then even Ron had been civil. Sure he was sending him distrustful looks every five minutes and Neville seemed to simply accept his presence as though it was not breaking every Gryffindor-Slytherin rule. Luna and Hermione had not been very open but they had been friendly. "Dobby, could you take Elle to the room of requirements?" Dobby nodded. "Make sure no one sees her please."

"Of course, young master," Dobby replied with a small smirk.

"And drop the bloody title!" Draco yelled after him, knowing he could hear him. Neville and Ron fought to control their smirks, well Neville did. Ron snorted lightly as he passed Draco, shoving a basket of food into his hands.

"Shut up," muttered Draco, the smallest of smiles on his face.

Ron and Neville left the kitchen with a basket of food, two pitchers of pumpkin juice, a case of butter beer and a stack of plates and utensils. "Never say the house elves can't out do themselves," Neville said with a grin struggling to balance the plates and cutlery. Due to his argument with gravity it had been decided Ron would be in charge of carrying the drinks. As they reached the stairs the boys realized with dismay that they would have to climb seven stories. "Remind me why we are carrying all this and not asking the house elves to bring this upstairs?" Neville asked, dreading all the easily tripped over stairs.

"Simple, Mione would start with S.P.E.W. again and after surviving it once I have absolutely no inclination to repeat the experience. Now come on, hopefully Harry and Ginny are back." Draco shook his head, silently wondering how many people would end up in the hospital wing claiming they were hallucinating after seeing the two Gryffindor trios, silver and gold, willingly tolerating the Slytherin prince.

"Honestly," muttered Parvarti, "you'd think we are invisible. Why pay attention to two gorgeous girls when you can argue about _sports_?" The last word was spoken at a hiss, sounding more like a curse.

Lavender giggled, "Maybe we should see what this football thing is all about?" Parvarti stopped and stared in pure horror. Lavender continued, "Then at least we'd have something to talk about. Besides how can you go out with someone that you can even have a little interest in what they like? I mean dating them would inevitable mean sitting through a football game. Or perhaps Dean and Seamus just aren't the guys for us."

Lavender let out a surprised shriek as she was suddenly grabbed. Holding on to her best friends arm, Parvarti started to the library.

Time seemed to stand still. Harry could feel his body moving at half the speed it should as his eyes met his wife's terrified look. If she ducked, the curse would hit the wall behind her, shattering it and collapsing the last support the eaves had. _Death by curse or death by crushing; what options_ Ginny thought sardonically, realizing she had projected that thought to Harry unintentionally as he flinched. _Tell our family I love them._

No, Harry wanted to scream. This was not how it was supposed to go. Every time something nice happened, something tragic followed. He finally was allowed outside of number 4 for school, but then he was not allowed to participate or get decent grades. He became a wizard and found friends; oh look psychotic mass murderer wants you dead. He could have moved in with his godfather but then he was sentenced to death. Life was okay; his godfather died. He fell in love… in like… in something…; it was about to be ripped away from him. Please, somebody, anybody, Help! He wanted to scream, to do anything but stand there like a statue, staring into the eyes of the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. _Maybe the rest of my life won't be that long, _he thought but the look on her face told him otherwise.

A white blur streaked past Harry intercepting the curse seconds before it would have made impact. The object was thrown off its path crashing into the wall with a dull thump. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, sadness filling her _oh, Harry…_

Harry, happy at the moment that something in his life had remained, did not hear Ginny's words nor feel her sadness. His vision shifted and suddenly he was staring at both his view of the street and her view. As he focused enough to see what she was seeing he felt his heart stop. Hedwig, his first friend, was lying in the street her wing torn and her eyes closed.

A growl rose from his throat as he turned his eyes on Bellatrix. The older woman flinched back, scared of the depth of emotion rolling in his eyes. She quickly covered it with a sneer but she wondered if perhaps she had just made a very large mistake. Harry raised his wand, pointing it directly at Bellatrix. He would make her suffer; torture her till she felt the same pain as him. She would wither on the ground screaming in pain… A memory of Voldemort doing the same came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. A soft, warm presence in the back of his mind was calling to him softly, begging him not to do what he was planning. The halls of the ministry appeared before him with feeling of revolt he felt casting the cruiatus. Without conscious thought he lowered his wand, "I feel sorry for you. You are a cruel cold hearted bitch who will never know the joy of love. You have condemned yourself. All of you have. Now why don't you go tell your precious master to shove it?" In an act of extreme foolishness Harry turned his back on the death eaters and went to his wife's side, where she knelt by Hedwig. "I'm sorry girl," he told her stroking her feathers, "this fight was never meant for you." Cradling her in his arms, he wept, Ginny standing guard, while the others watched in stunned silence.

"What are you waiting for you imbeciles, seize them!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Honestly, were they going to wait in respect or something? She had things to do, people to kill but she had to turn Potter over to the Dark Lord first. Before anyone could move, pops sounded throughout the alley as a group of aurors apperated into the alley. With a frustrated growl, Bella activated the portkey, pulling all ten death eaters out of the alley.

Ginny dragged Harry to his feet and they raced down a few side alleys. They managed to go two alleys over, hopefully far enough that aurors would not come down there, before Harry collapsed. "Harry," Ginny coaxed, "You need to put Hedwig down dear. I have to stop your side from bleeding." It took a moment before Harry reluctantly allowed Ginny to take the owl from his arms. She had him remove his robe, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans as she used the robe to apply pressure to the wound.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Hedwig. You were the best owl ever girl." Harry cried as he stroked her wing.

A small globe of golden light appeared before them, hovering over the snowy owl. As it descended, Harry screamed, knocking Ginny back as he tried to protect Hedwig from the perceived danger. The light globe pulsed, "let me heal her fledgling. It is not her time." Harry pulled back and the light globe dropped so only the very edge brushed against Hedwig's feathers. The globe pulsed again and a small drop of gold landed on the owl. The globe moved to Harry and then Ginny repeating the process. Instantly Harry heard what sounded like a thousand phoenix voices raised in song. He felt his wounds healing and a sense of euphoria filled him and then it was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry that it has been so long. Life has been rough between school and work and then the computer's hard drive going kaput. I lost all my outlines and plans so I had to start from scratch. I barely started the next chapter so the next update will probably a while- but not another year! (I hope). I decided not to wait until the next chapter was sort of written before posting. Hopefully this was worth a wait.**

**This story will be finished… eventually**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DLM~~~~~~~~~~GAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabrielle stood outside the door, wringing her hands nervously. She mentally scolded herself with a shake of her head; Dray would not put her or their child in danger. Despite what others thought Draco was not Lucius. In fact, she thought he was a lot more like Harry, just more cunning and manipulative and less like to jump into a rescue mission without thought. He was rather selfish that way, putting himself and his family first, but hey she thought with a shrug, everyone has faults. Knowing that about him meant she could say with certainty there was nothing behind the door that he even slightly perceived as dangerous.

"Miss, would yous like me to get the young master for you?" The elf who had brought her, Dobby she thought his name was, asked.

"No, I just needed a minute. I'll be fine." Despite herself, her voice rose slightly, giving away her nervousness in the slight tremble of her voice.

Dobby nodded vigorously sending his ears flapping. "You will. Harry Potter is a great wizard, he will help. They is all friendly; The Wheezys and the plant-boy and the seeing-girl and especially Miss Hermione. She made Dobby's hats and clothes she did. She made Winky's too but Winky doesn't like having many clothes like Dobby does." The little elf had such a tragic look on his face as he spoke of Winky that Elle wanted to hug the diminutive creature. He clearly thought Winky deserved something nice.

Elle loved the little elf's enthusiasm. It was refreshing compared to the gloominess of her house; she would never call that place a home. A home should be loving and warm. It should be a place where you were surrounded by good memories and people who loved you, not necessarily your blood, and that would never be Delacour manor. Her mother was not quite as bad as her father and certainly nowhere near as bad as the Malfoys, but to them she was a possession to be shown off in public: the perfectly brought up lady. Behind closed doors she was expected to be invisible and silent, never to tarnish the perfect manor. Now that she was old enough she served as an alliance tool to bring more wealth into the family. With a violent shake, she knocked the darkness to the side; Draco would not let her become a pawn. She would not let herself be turned into a pawn, just like Fleur. Her father had disowned Fleur after she made known her plans to stay with Bill Weasley, a man with little money and hardly any social standing. He thought himself to have one daughter left, one who would bend to his will. He had not known just how wrong he was. "Thank you Dobby, I'll be alright now. You should get back to the kitchens." Dobby did not move and she rolled her eyes fondly. "I'm going, see," she told him as she gripped the handle. As she pulled open the door, a pop signaled Dobby's disappearance. _Strong like Fleur, _she told herself,_ strong like my sister._

The sight that met her reassured her, confirming she had been right as she watched Dray laugh at something the red head, who she was pretty sure was Ron, had said. Draco was lounging in a chair that left just enough room for her to sit with him, while Ron and she was guessing Dobby's plant-boy were sitting on a sofa. He looked more relaxed then she had ever seen him. Behind Draco, at a table covered with books sat two girls, blonde and brunette, engaged in a heated discussion. She could not explain it but somehow it just felt right; like coming home to your loving family, something she had only felt around her sister Fleur.

Draco looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting hers. With a grin she never saw enough, he leaped out of the seat, making his way to her side. He gave her a quick kiss, before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into the room. The door clicking shut behind was not as ominous as she had imagined it would be. "Guys, this is Elle… Gabrielle. El this is Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione. We've agreed to a truce and that I'm neither death eater scum nor my father. All suspicions of my character are cast aside until I prove otherwise."

Gabby smiled. The one thing Dray wanted was to be loved and accepted hence his attitude. If he did not act as he did, he believed his parents and definitely his aunt would cast him to the side and all his 'friends' in Slytherin would do the same. Here he could be himself with a lot less judgment. Once he was accepted he would have a family again. Ron looked a little unsure, and he had every right to, but he was giving him a chance.

Ron and Neville smiled warmly at Gabrielle, offering their hellos. Luna gazed at her with distant eyes that seemed to scan her very being. After a moment the other blond nodded her approval, before telling her the food was on the table behind Ron and Neville. Gabrielle's head tilted in surprise, wondering if she was being polite or if Luna had known she was hungry. Somehow she was positive the blond knew. The brunette, Hermione, remained silent as she studied her. Gabrielle shifted nervously, uncomfortable under the other girl's gaze.

"Gabrielle Delacour?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised and head tilted in confusion. At Elle's confirmation, she continued, "Weren't you eight last year?"

Elle laughed, she had been worried for a moment. "I'm part-Veela, enough so that it affects my growth. Veelas age a lot slower and better than humans. My mother is almost 123. If you are a full vela you have longevity and tend to have only a few growth cycles, that's where you age. My mother has not had a growth cycle since she was thirty. And I have just recently gone through one. Unlike my mother, I'll have one probably once every decade or two and I'm not gifted with longevity. While my outside ages slowly, my insides age like any normal human. I'll probably make into my early 100s at best. And for the record I will be 16 in August I only look young. Fleur is actually 24; she just tells everyone she's younger. Mum and Father did not send her to school till she was 15, shortly after her first growth cycle. Back then everyone thought she looked older and more mature. By 7th year she looked younger."

Hermione looked ready to go into interrogation mode, but a hand on her arm stopped her. "You should get some food, and then you can help us try and figure out this map we are working on," Luna told her, "Unless you just want to laze around and not help like the boys." There were two exclamations of "Oi!" that were promptly ignored.

Elle decided to do just that, shaking her head as she saw that Draco had set aside a plate as they had been talking. She called out her thanks as she joined the girls who quickly explained why they were waiting and their current project. Her hand rested on her swollen stomach, a smile gracing her face. They had not judged or looked at her askew, just invited her and her child into the group.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GMWP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Absolute silence met Harry's ears leaving him disoriented. The song, the light and the pure euphoria had vanished and it was as if the world had just stopped. He opened his eyes slowly, not sure what to expect. Six balls of light, a golden one a fiery red one, a deep green one, a pale stormy gray, a deep blue and a white one hovered over Hedwig's body. Slowly the white globe lowered, merging with Hedwig. A soft, sad, haunting melody filled the air, freezing Harry in place. He vaguely registered Ginny sliding her hand into his, the red-head just as transfixed. Her grip tightened as Harry tried to move forward. Gently, she pulled him back, watching as Hedwig's body rose of its own accord. She stopped between the balls of light. The green and blue were on one side while the red and gray-blue were on the other.

Hedwig and the golden globe rose higher. Slowly the globe began to spin. Its pace increased, forming a golden halo around Hedwig. Then the gray blue globe joined, spinning slowly at first. As its speed increased, wind began ripping through the alley. The wind tugged on Ginny and Harry's hair and clothes, seeming to come from all directions. Around the golden halo a funnel, like that of a twister, began forming. Soon it rose taller than all the buildings, ghosting over the alley floor. The golden halo was still clearly visible. The green globe was next to join, but rather than spiral slowly as the two before it had, it slammed into the funnel. A blinding flash of light filled the alley. Ginny buried herself into Harry, protecting her eyes. Harry, his arms tightly wrapped around his wife, hid his face in her hair. The alley was plunged into darkness, and the two teens raised their heads. The swirling gray mass was alight with bolts of lightening. A green glow came from the floor and slowly wrapped its self like a glowing green ribbon around the funnel. Another flash, a bright red flash of flames, light the alley momentarily before it plunged into unnatural darkness; the only light came from the green, gold and red funnel.

_Ginny, what the hell is happening? _ Harry's thoughts were in a panic. The sight in front of him was the epitome of beautifully dangerous.

_I think Hedwig's becoming a phoenix. _Ginny's thoughts were humbled and awed. _Not even Dumbledore has seen the transformations. Despite popular belief only a handful of phoenixes are born from an egg. Most never find a suitable mate. Most phoenixes are born from loyal familiars. The ancient Egyptian texts speak of it but most modern wizards think it's a myth, along with wandless magic. _Feeling her husband's curiosity Ginny grinned. _Bill can keep a secret but when he is not required too and he loves the topic you are hard pressed to get him to shut up. I just paid attention._

The lights died, plunging the alley into darkness. The song ended and for the second time, the world stilled. A wave crashed echoing through the alley and the sun returned like a new dawn. Harry's mouth dropped open. Sure enough, six phoenixes sat in front of him. The one to Harry's far left was the largest. His feathers were that of molten gold, edge by thin black and silver stripes. Next to him an emerald green phoenix sat with a deep earthy browns swirled through his feathers. The edges were lined in a deeper green and brown. The one next to him was the second largest. Its feathers shifted from silver to blue to a pale indigo, never settling on one. The edges of its feathers were a deep royal purple. The next was laughably tiny compared to the others. While the gold one came clear up to Harry's mid thigh, the next came to maybe mid calf. It was pure snow white with black stripes, reminding Ginny of a snow tiger. Beside the white one was a blue- almost black phoenix. And last, was a very familiar phoenix, Fawkes; the headmaster's phoenix.

"Fawkes?" Harry and Ginny cried in sync, shock across their faces. The phoenix trilled in amusement. "Yes, hatchlings? I will explain in a moment, first introductions. The golden one is Hellanaluce, Lord among the lords. The earthy one is Domihan-saol. The silver one is Del'Arian. The blue one is Eolas. I'm known to you as Fawkes, a trite human name. My true name is Verneldar. And I am sure you know Hedwig. She will receive her new name and ability to speak after her training and induction."

"Induction… What are you…" Harry started only to be cut off by Verneldar.

"She will be safe, hatchling. She will rejoin you in little over a month, no matter where you are as a full phoenix. There are lessons that she must yet learn. No harm shall come to her, my word I give you on that. She must learn and grow in the Hall of Dawn." Fawkes gave the phoenix equivalent of a sigh as he saw the determined set of Harry and Ginny's shoulders. "She'll learn to flame and heal. She will learn which element or elements she is associated with. She will learn the tongues of the land. And most importantly she will meet the weaver of fate. It is in her best interest hatchlings."

A small nudge made Harry look down. The small white phoenix looked up at him with Hedwig's intelligent eyes. Gently, he picked her up, cradling her. She hummed contently as Harry held her. "I'm so glad you are alright, girl." He looked her in the eyes, knowing she had to go with Fawkes. His heart broke at leaving his first friend. Ginny laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. With a soft sigh he placed her back on the ground, and she returned to the other phoenixes. "I'll miss you Hedwig. Keep her safe, please."

All five phoenixes nodded as they rose from the ground, Hedwig holding on to Del'Arian's tail. All except Fawkes flashed away. "A word of advice young one. I would trust the lady in the glass shop too. Perhaps you should speak to her." His head tilted towards the end of the alley, where Sheri stood, mouth open. "Call me, if you need assistance or if you simply want to visit. None will get back to Dumbledore. Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lady Potter-Black." The last he directed to the end of the alley. "The time to hide has ended. The war starts anew and fate must be directed. The weaver has unwoven the tapestry, fate is rewritten." His head tilted for a moment. "Hedwig demands you watch over _her_ hatchlings. She says all the hatchlings walk right into trouble but none as badly as hers."

Fawkes flamed, leaving two surprised and one disgruntled human behind. "That overgrown turkey has been hanging around Albus too much lately. He has grown fond of sticking his nose in people's business these last two decades. Come then, if you wish. I have a place above the shop. We can have tea. And for Merlin's sake Harry, put your glamours on."

_What do you think dear? _Ginny asked softly

_Fawkes would not misdirect us. And I don't believe he is working for Dumbledore. Besides, she could help sort through everything. I can take up head of the family and I have no idea what that entails, let alone how to manage the finances. _

_True, I've only learned a little. Mum sort of gave me up as a hopeless cause. At the very least, I trust Fawkes. _Harry recast their glamours_. _Slowly, they started after Sheri.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HJGB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RBW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"This is amazing!" cried Gabby; her eyes alight as she studied the map. "Four teenagers made this?"

"For all the pranks the Marauders pulled they had to have some smarts, and it was not all limited to Remus. It's like Ron's brothers. I have no doubt they could give me a challenge in many areas, if they actually applied themselves. James, Sirius and Remus were top of their classes." Hermione grinned lightly, it was quite ingenious; the pranks allowed them to practice their magic and then they replaced the points they lost during pranks in class. She had theorized that their magic was like a muscle that would strengthen through continuous use. Pranking could raise people's spirits if done properly… Coming out of her thoughts Hermione was met with a grinning Luna.

"Maybe we should try it. But first I think we need to prioritize. We need an upgraded map, to learn our animagus transformations and set a training schedule." Luna told the room at large, her eyes far away and her voice dreamy. Vaguely she watched Harry Ginny's shocked faces as they inventoried the Potter family vault.

"Luna, what are you on about?" Ron asked, heading towards the girls with Neville and Draco. "You sound like you want to keep the DA going over the summer."

"DA?" Questioned Draco and Gabby.

"It's a secret society where we learned to defend ourselves. And why not Ronald? You plan on being there when Harry fights Voldemort and so does Hermione and Ginny. We all have a part to play in this fight. Voldemort is not going to wait for us to graduate and learn to fight." The entire room looked at Luna, shock scrawled across their faces. "Besides he has 50 years of learning on us."

"She's right. We have to fight to secure this world for the next generation." Gabby ran her hand over her belly. "I'll fight till my last breath to ensure my child will live in a world free of terror." She sent a glare at Draco who looked ready to protest. "Your cousin would defend us but you will not defend him? Shall I be the one that says my husband stood on the side and refused to defend his family? Shall I be embarrassed so early in my marriage? Neutrality is no longer an option Dray. In fact, we should be fighting to bring those houses to our side. With our connections we can turn Slytherins and the other Pureblood families away from the dark lord."

"I'm not going to dissuade you am I?" Draco's shoulders slumped slightly, before straightening as he remembered the slight insults she had thrown at him. He would meet the challenge and rise above the life his parents had designed for him. He would truly ensure the safety of his family. "Damn it woman. Fine, I'll fight. I will also speak to Greengrass, Zambini, and Davis. I can try to ferret out those in the younger years and other houses." Hearing several stifled snickers, he groaned; bad word choice. "Oh, shut up. I was only a ferret for like twenty seconds." He could not help but grin as Ron clapped him on the back like he would Harry.

Luna looked at the other three who simply nodded. "Good."

"What about a place to practice over the summer? The trace? Our parents? What about money and materials?" Hermione fretted, this half-baked plan could go so wrong.

"Harry and Ginny I suspect are acquiring most of what we need. There is no easy way around Mrs. Weasley." Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Why was Mrs. Weasley the only concern? "My father is oblivious and I can tell him I'm staying with the Weasleys' and so can you Mione. Harry's relatives won't care and Neville's Grandma is so proud that his wish is her command. I suppose Ginny could be on a trip with me but it would not fit for Ron to want to come. Perhaps he could be on a trip with your parents Mione. The fact it is in the muggle world away from England may make it an easy sell."

Draco stared at the blond in shock. "Are you sure you are not a Slytherin?"

Luna laughed, "I'm smart and imaginative, not ambitious. Harry should have the answers, but if he doesn't we'll just do what we can on our own over the summer and start fully once school starts."

"I suppose that's everything. The only thing we can do is come up with a schedule, and what needs to be learned." Hermione looked thoughtful, breaking down a rough schedule.

Neville nodded, "That is if Harry is even talking to Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, he will." Luna told them, quite confidently, "He misses them and hates when they fight. Plus Hogwarts has assured it." Luna got up and begun looking through a newly appeared bookshelf as if that ended it. Grabbing several books, she brought them to Gabby. Gabby picked them up, studying the titles. They all seemed to be about healing and creatures. "We focus on our strengths, and narrow down what we need to learn. We will need healing spells, Gabby will take those. She and Draco will cover magical creatures; no need to make enemies in ignorance." She continued passing out books as she listed everyone's duties. "Draco gets Charms and Potions as well. Hermione gets Charms, Transfiguration and Muggle studies." She paused, looking at Draco, but he returned her look nonplused. Smiling, she continued, "Neville gets Herbology and healing. I'll take potions and healing. Harry gets defense and fighting arts using wizarding and muggle techniques and muggle studies. Ginny can cover ancient runes and arithmancy. Ron should focus on implementing strategies using all our information and for a reformed DA." She stopped looking for opposition but was met with none. "Animagus will be a joint effort and we should wait for Harry before setting a schedule and really working on the map."

Hermione stood up as Luna sat down in front of her own pile of books. "Make a list of what needs to be reviewed, what needs to be learned. Ron, work out different battle and dueling scenarios. Divide your information by year and priority. See if you can't organize the DA into a more structured class."

The next couple of hours were spent amongst the sounds of scratching quills and flipping pages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RJL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NTL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ridiculous, Tonks cursed inwardly, wanting to hex an irritating, self-loathing, incredibly sexy, gorgeous and completely idiotic werewolf. Honestly, why he could not just accept it was beyond her, she loved him furry problem and all. She loved him for his intelligence, for his caring nature, for his morals and hidden prankster ways. And she loved him for the way he held her after Sirius, for the one night of love and comfort, the one night she slept wrapped in his arms before he ran… again. She did not care he was 13 years older; so she was four as he was graduating, big whoop. He was poor; she could be the bread winner, age of equality and all that jazz. He was a dangerous monster; he was a wolf with a potion, a secure room and a heart of gold. Tonks sighed, twirling a limp and dull strand of hair around her finger. He could end their shared misery so easily… stubborn ass.

And here she sat, in his small cabin, in the middle of the woods while he hid in the bedroom. He was literally going to be the death of her. She was jolted from her thoughts by a tap on the window. Rising, she moved to let the owl in. The tawny owl eyed her for a moment before holding his leg out to her. Tonks undid the package carefully and was about to set it on the table when she saw her name on the package. Breaking the Gringott's seal she read the first page before storming into Remus' room.

Remus jumped as his bedroom door slammed into the wall. "Tonks, can't you just drop it?" Standing, he moved to intercept her before she could move further into the room.

"No, especially when even your nephew sees it! He wants you as his official guardian and I quote "Uncle Moony, is Tonks gonna be my new auntie?" You are the only one that has a problem with this Remus!" She tossed the papers onto his desk in irritation. Poking him in the chest she backed him into the room. "I don't care if you are poor, if you are a werewolf. I certainly don't care about the age difference." Remus' legs made contact with his mattress. With a final poke, he toppled onto the bed. "And I certainly don't want anyone else!" Tonks stood over him, her hair spiraling through every shade. "And I am not leaving. That couch in the study, that is where I'll be until you realize this can work. For all intents and purpose I am putting myself in the position of wife and you have no say what so ever." Remus opened his mouth to argue but Tonks cut him off again. "No! We've been doing this dance for five years! I am tired of it! When you've pulled your head out of your ass then come see me." She stormed out of the room, entered the study and slammed the door closed.

Remus, lying in shock looked up at his ceiling and let out the breathe he did not realize he had been holding. He was screwed; Tonks was just as stubborn as Sirius. Looking at the papers beside him he sighed again; Harry was just as stubborn as James and Lilly combined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GMWP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sheri closed the door behind them, the lock echoing loudly throughout the apartment. She rested her head against the door, her mind spinning. That damn bird couldn't just leave well enough alone. She had put her entire family in danger already; she had hid for a reason. She scoffed lightly; hidden and her brother and sister died, hidden and her cousins died, hidden and her love died, hidden and her nephew suffers under the weight of an unexplained destiny. Pushing away from the door, she turned only to find a wand pointed at her chest.

Harry surveyed the apartment. It was neat and clean. Books were piled onto various bookshelves that seemed to fill every free corner of the entrance way and what he could see of a sitting area. Hermione clearly had a genetic disposition to books. Harry turned as Ginny made a funny noise. Sheri was softly banging her head against the door muttering about flaming turkeys. As she turned, Harry raised his wand, stepping in front of Ginny despite her adamantly voicing her displeasure vocally and mentally. The look on the woman's face at finding a wand leveled at her was eerily similar to Sirius. "Are you really my aunt?"

"Yes and no," she responded softly. Slowly, she reached for her own wand, only to stop as her nephew tensed. She sighed before turning to Ginny. "What is your name?"

There was a moment of silence as Harry and Ginny debated. Finally Ginny answered, "Ginevra Molly Weasley- Potter."

Seeing her nephew and niece's nervous posture, she made a vow. "I, Arianna Sheridian Daniels Potter swear on my life and magic that I mean no harm to Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter." A blinding flash filled the room and she looked to her nephew, "Will you relax now? I swear you are more high strung than your father and frankly I did not think it possible."

Harry studied her for a moment, "You have glamours on, take them off. And how the hell are you my aunt and not my aunt?"

Sheri blinked in surprise before turning to Ginny, "You poor dear. He has both his parent's temper, doesn't he? And oh so pushy." Harry made a choked noise in the back of his throat while Ginny laughed, nodding her head. "Come on, sit. I'll fill you in on my story."

Harry refused to move. Sheri shook her head, "You truly are as stubborn as James and Lily." She flicked her wand, her glamours disappearing. Her brown hair lightened to a dirty blond. It fell to her waist in a mess of spiral curls. Her blue eyes darkened to a familiar hazel- the same shade as James Potter, before matching the shape. Her skin became paler and her nose resembled Hermione's.

"You're a Potter and your blond?" Harry asked in astonishment.

Sheri tossed her head back and laughed hard. "That's the exact thing Sirius said when we first met, in just that tone. My father is the half-brother of your grandmother who married into the Potter line. She was a red head he was a strawberry blond and my mum was a brunette. So you get me the ever rare blond in the Potter Tree."

"But I thought... The tree shows you as my father's sister not his cousin."

Sheri steered him into the comfortable sitting room done in shades of pale greens and browns where Ginny was already sitting munching on a biscuit.

"Sit and I'll explain." Harry sat, picking up the cup of tea Ginny had poured him.

Sheri sat as well, her kind voice becoming ominous. "I warn you now, this is a tale most unpleasant. It did not start on a dark, rainy night. There was nary a hint of the darkness that would soon fill the life of the small, happy family. A small child hunted for abilities she did not even know she possessed…

"_Papa! Look!" The small, proud blond child cried. Above her head floated the plates that she was meant to be setting the table with. Her blue eyes danced with glee as she directed them in a dance. _

_Her father laughed loud and deep, its echoing rumble heard for the last time. "Very good my Aria, but do not let your maman see. You are not to be doing magic- especially wandless magic outside of school."_

_Her grin faded a bit as she quickly put the dishes in their correct places. "Sorry, Papa."_

"_It is alright child. Fetch your sister and brother. Your mother is bringing out the food." Philip Daniels shook his head as he watched his youngest skip into the house. So small yet so powerful. She had begun shifting and wandless magic by four years of age and apperating shortly before her sixth, and just a few months prior. Any book put in front of her was instantly learned. Her only downfall was her thirst for knowledge. She could be so easily turned just because they had the answers she was seeking. Magic was like breathing to her, as natural as James found flying. He had moved their family from England to France, fleeing those, on both sides, that would turn her into a weapon, relieving her of her childhood. His half-sister, Margaret Daniels-Potter and her husband Charles would have stood by them, but he could not risk anymore of his family._

"_We're here Papa." _

_Philip looked up surprised; he had been lost in the past with his sister. "Hands washed?"_

"_Of course they are Papa!" The oldest cried in disgust, her nose crinkled. "We are not heathens."_

"_Of course Maria, how silly of me. Peter, come sit."_

_The children sat, as their mother came out carrying their dinner. "Here we are. Enjoy." _

_They served themselves, enjoying their mother's cooking when it had all fallen apart. Philip jump to his feet, announcing the wards had fallen just as lights began flying around the field. Anita, his wife began pushing the children to the house, trying to get to the floo. A masked man grabbed her around the waist, lifting her from the floor. "Run!" she screamed, "Get through the floo!" One of her shoes flew off as she tried to kick the person holding her. _

_Maria grabbed Peter and Arianna by the hands, pulling them away but not before they heard the mask man's snarl, "I'm going to have fun with you muggle." He spat the last word out. Maria dragged her siblings faster; nothing pleasant awaited those that they thought beneath even squibs. Her father, a half-blood, had farther disgraced himself by marrying one who had no magic and came from an entirely muggle line. She could hear her mother's screams as she slammed through the backdoor. A green light took Peter before she could throw the floo powder._

_With shaking hands the thirteen year old grabbed the container of green powder, throwing a handful onto the cold logs. Fire erupted immediately, red flames licking at her toes. "Come on," she muttered impatiently, her eyes scanning the room, wand extended. Her eyes passed quickly over the place where her eleven year old brother laid. He was too close to the window and door; she'd have to leave his body._

_The flames turned green and she quickly shoved her sister in, stepping in behind her. She had just screamed "Potter Manor" when an arm dragged her from the fire. Maria screamed as she watched her sister leave through the network, her small body pulled back in as the floo activated. Please, she prayed to anyone listening, keep her safe. Resigned as she was to her fate, she fought her captor every step of the way. _

Sheri sniffed lightly, her teary eyes meeting her nephew's confused ones. "That was the last I ever saw of my family. I was raised as a sister to your father, James, my cousin. We changed the tree to protect the family. By blood we are second cousins but because of how I was raised, you are my nephew, to me at least."

Harry got up slowly walking over to the distraught woman. Awkwardly he put his arms around her, "I am proud to call you my aunt just as I am proud to call my cousin my sister."

Sheri wiped her eyes as Harry pulled back, "oh, look at me getting all sentimental. So, you know your cousin?"

Harry grinned, sitting next to his aunt. "She's one of my best mates. Top of the year and puts the rest of us to shame. She took every class in third year. At least she did until she walked out of divinations. She loves books and learning and our other best mate Ron Weasley, Gin's brother. Of course those two need a cataclysmic event to admit that. She's saved our asses many times, even when she was petrified we still got the answer from her."

"What does she look like?" Arianna asked, wringing her hands nervously. "Does she know she's adopted? Did she meet Sirius? What's her favorite class? Who's her favorite teacher? Her best friend?"

Ginny and Harry laughed. "Slow down…" Ginny trailed off unsure of herself.

"Call me Aunt Sheri or Cousin Sheri if you must be technical. I don't typically go by Arianna anymore."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Well, I'd say aside from the boys, I'm Hermione's best mate. She's never mentioned being adopted but she had met Sirius."

"We used her time turner in third year to save him and she spent most of the summer with him last year." Harry pulled out his wallet, pulling a battered photo from it. "That's us at the end of first year. Her hair is sleeker and her face slimmer, but that is pretty close to how she looks now. And you can ask her the others when you meet her." Sheri started to object, but Harry waved it off. "Considering how large of a target there is on my back…"

Sheri nodded, "I'll think about it. Now perhaps you should fill me in on what you are doing and why you were in the darker portion of the alley."

"Dumbledore has been keeping me in the dark. I have to fight Voldemort and everyone is acting as if I'll just magically catch up. That thing has decades of learning on me. I need to learn, to train and my mum provide some help in the English manor. Gin and I are bonded, soul-bonded, and I could not leave her. My other friends will insist on joining the fight as well. If I can learn and teach my classmates, the death toll can be lessened. We need to understand what we are fighting, so we were going to look for some… questionable reading material."

"A house all to yourself with your pretty wife and that's all?"

It took Harry a moment to catch on but when he did he went bright red. "Aunt Sheri!"

Ginny, who was just as red spoke up timidly, "actually that is required to complete the bond. Otherwise, the bond will drain us of energy and magic. We were not really planning on more than the one time; we have to focus on the war. There will be time afterwards."

"Bond?" Sheri asked, looking between the two. A marriage bond was typically celebrated with a honeymoon, but none required it.

"A soul bond given to us by Hogwarts herself. Our minds and hearts and souls are tied together. That is why the physical level is required, to allow our souls to fully merge."

Sheri nodded, dreading the answer to the next question. "Have either of you had the _talk_?"

Harry looked plain confused while Ginny nodded, "Mum covered the basics- potions, charms and pregnancy."

"Sirius," Harry answered, trying to avoid eye contact with Sheri.

Sheri looked between her niece and slowly reddening nephew. "Both of you should at the least have a refresher. Knowing Sirius, he focused on positions and not anything of importance. As the oldest/guardian I suppose it falls to me. So together or separate?"

45 minutes later two very red teens and one amused adult sat in the living room. "Y'all got to get over this or it will be one awkward night for both of you." Sheri laughed as both teens avoided looking at each other or her. Shaking her head, she head for the kitchen, "I'll make lunch and you two talk. Afterwards I'll help you make a concrete plan for the summer. And Harry, we're giving you a crash course on fashion. No nephew of mine is going around dressed like a hobo."

_Did she… She just called me a homeless person didn't she? _

Ginny laughed, nodding. _She has a point dear._

Harry maturely stuck out his tongue. _So umm.. I suppose we should plan for the night we marry officially? _

Ginny gave him the mental equivalent of a nod. _Now tell me about the time turner and saving Sirius. I want every detail of your adventures._

_Well, _Harry started; _it begins with Draco acting like an ass in Care of magical creatures… _

When Sheri peeked into the room, they were curled up on the couch; Ginny snuggled into Harry's side. Her nephew had a strand of her hair wrapped around her finger. His free hand was gesturing wildly, a huge smile on his face. Ginny was giggling softly into his side. Sheri shook her head, must be related to the bond.

…_so then she starts floating away and Uncle Vernon tries to hold on and the dog grabs onto his leg. I blasted my cupboard open and fled._

_I can't believe you really blew up your aunt. Wait Harry when you say my cupboard… _She trailed off as she felt his embarrassment grow. Before he could stop it, memory after memory from the green light to the night Sirius died started streaming into her mind. Ginny gasp her body going rigid as it tried to interpret the information rapidly entering her mind. In her effort to comfort him, all her times at the burrow, every birthday and holiday embedded itself in his memory.

Sheri rushed into the room as both teens fell to the floor, glowing. Ginny looked to be in pain while Harry had a look of longing on his face. Diagnostic after diagnostic spell gave no indication of anything wrong. "Fawkes!"

_They are fine fledgling. They are sharing their hearts with each other. It is strengthening their bond. I would place some charms around the room though. Ginevra's temper is as volatile as Harry's and she will be quite upset._

"What! Why? What the hell is this bond?"

_Ask them. It is not my right to tell of things so personal._

Sheri's mouth dropped open. Stupid flaming turkey. This was too personal, but revealing her… no problem.

_They needed guidance fledgling. They will wake soon._

As Harry opened his eyes he heard his Aunt mutter, "At least the flaming turkey was not wrong." Harry sat up, meeting her concerned eyes, "Care to share?"

Before he could respond, the coffee table shattered into pieces. The couch pillows followed and then every light bulb in the flat. "A cupboard!" Ginny screeched. "You slept in a cupboard! I knew it was bad but… there were bars on your window! Cat flaps… not feeding…" The ranting red head spun on her heel, slapping her husband over the head. "Why didn't you tell us! Mum would have taken you in a heartbeat!"

""Gin, I… It wasn't important."

Ginny growled.

"Oi!" Sheri yelled, attracting their attention, "Fill me in please."

Ginny glared and Harry complied. Starting from his first day of primary until the day Sirius died. After a quick check with Ginny he also told her everything they knew about the bond. Sheri looked at him in shock before pulling him into an embrace.

"You are never going back there. And when I get ahold of Severus and Dumbledore… Enough of the darkness, let's eat. Then we'll go shopping."

Fawkes trilled, drawing everyone's attention. _Congratulations on reaching the next level of bonding. You have gone through three of the stages: Mental, Emotional, and Memorial. Last is the physical stage where your souls will truly be one._ He flamed then, without so much as a goodbye.

"His manners really need work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RJL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NTL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonks smirked at the finished product. Knowing Remus would not emerge until the next morning, she had set to make the cottage her home as well. It was nearly three in the morning and she was exhausted but it was worth it. She had moved everything but his books and chocolate stash either into storage in a bottomless trunk or thrown it out. She had stopped by Gringotts to take out some money for remodeling only to find she suddenly had quite a bit more. She had left the bank laughing; Sirius had given her his blessing even after death. Going into muggle London, knowing that was where Remus preferred to shop, she bought new furniture and appliances as well as clothes for him and her.

The clothes sat in a bag in the hall, waiting to be put up, but everything else was done. Despite Remus being rather neat, the cottage still had a bachelor feel to it. She had cleaned everything and then repainted. The once white common area was a pale blue with dark wood molding. The kitchen only separated by the change in flooring and a decorative railing was now a warm brown. She had left the dark hardwood floor of the living room the same and the pale blue tiles in the kitchen as well. The kitchen appliances which had come from the early eighties at best had been replaced with modern ones and all the windows in both rooms had curtains or blinds. The old dining table that had sat in the kitchen's nook was replaced by a simple, dark wood set. His living room now looked welcoming. Rather than one rather sad looking couch, there was an entire set; one couch and two loveseats. A dark wood, glass coffee table sat between the fireplace and the sofa, new dark wood bookcases on either side of the fireplace. She had gotten a new stereo system, as unlike him she could not sit in silence all day, and brought her rather large collection of music over. She had left the study and his basement alone, knowing those were his sanctuary, and decided to sleep on the new sofa in the living room.

Smiling at the fact that the house now clear said two people live here, she moved into the guest bath, which aside from her toiletries, she had left the same. After a quick shower to wash off the paint, she changed into her new pjs, settling under her blanket. Remus would not know what hit him come morning.

Andrew O'Donnell shivered as he entered the room his partner Shaylynn Fraser currently occupied. "I curse the day I took this job," he muttered. He ran his hair through his brown curls, his face prematurely aged. "It is bad enough the wife left me and took my girls, but that creeper…"

"Tell me about it," his partner responded, sipping her hot tea. When in Axkaban, she could never tolerate anything cold. The entire island held an unnatural coldness all of its own. "Laughing and muttering, that's all he does. Back and forth, sends out a lewd comment and then back and forth. We'll have a breakout attempt by him I guarantee it. I really wish I could hex the little bugger. Do you know the little punk had the nerve to ask what was under my robes?"

Her partner of the last three years raised his eyebrows, "And I'm not hiding a body?"

"Oh, shut up," Shaylyn growled, taking a swing at him. "I am not that violent."

"Yes, dear. Of course, dear." He mocked her while she glared.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, in comfortable silence as he looked over the wards. "When did the world devolve so badly? I mean, I'm terrified of sending Alexa and Henry to school. Hogwarts is supposed to be safe, but with all the blood fighting, and now an attempted rape… Merlin, I just want to lock my babies away, wrapped in every protection charm I know. How are Andrea and Michaela?" Her gray eyes which had been focused unblinkingly at the wall met his green ones.

"Good. Michelle has the same worries, the girls turn 11 soon. And then it's only a few months till Hogwarts send out letters. I think we might send them to France or the States if Shell doesn't just home school. She's so busy though, between her work as a healer and me here it's amazing the kids know our faces." He shook his head sadly. It was always work, work, work. Now with the divorce he would have even less time with his girls. He turned away from Shaylynn, checking the ward monitors around the cells. This was the part of the job he enjoyed most. Monitoring and correcting the wards. They were in their own private area, no prisoners and no dementors. Granted now the creatures were gone; damned things leaving had added to his overtime and were the last straw with Michelle.

"Yeah but every time I bring up another school, they look so heartbroken and betrayed. I just can't do it to them. They have had their hearts set on Hogwarts for so long…" She was interrupted by a soft gasp.

"By Merlin…" Andrew muttered. "It's not possible…" Shaylynn's mug slipped from her fingers, smashing to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Seven years ago:**_

_The skies had grown dark and thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. Luna raced towards the house, hoping to beat the rain, her golden hair flying out behind her. Sliding into the kitchen moments before the rain started she grabbed an apple out of the basket. Racing upstairs, she knocked softly on her mother's door, knowing to always be careful around the workroom. She bit into the apple, waiting for the door to open. Inside the room, she heard voices and as any other inquisitive mind would do, she leaned closer, trying to hear._

"…_elder. I know. I'm doing this for my child, for her friends so they can learn what they must. I make my sacrifice willingly and with full knowledge of the consequences. Let the Lord of Phoenixes know that it will be done as needed and that fate can unweave the tapestry. Watch over Luna." _

"_For one of the raven's daughters I will do this. She will be safe." The voices stopped and Luna could hear the soft, restrained sobs of her mother. _

_Luna stood outside the door, puzzling over the words. It hurt to think her mother would leave her, but how could that change fate? How did one person's sacrifice lead to such a change?_

"_Luna, child come in here please." Luna complied, opening the door slowly._

"_Mama, what's going on? What is the sacrifice?" Luna asked softly, her voice breaking. Please, don't leave me mama, she thought to herself, her wide eyes boring into her mother. _

"_Luna, sweetheart," called Clarice from the center of the room where she knelt upon a hand-woven rug. "Come here child. This is more than you should bear but it will save so many." She wrapped Luna in her arms, pulling her into her lap. "I have seen the war, the loss of life and innocence will be too great. It is unacceptable. My time is near and I choose to make the most of my death. My sacrifice will give fate the opportunity needed to give knowledge to the four bonded pairs that would otherwise be denied until it was too late. Dumbledore is right in thinking love is a great force but he is approaching it wrong. The pairs will combine in a way that none have done in the past- mind, body, magic, heart and soul. Their power will be a force to be reckoned with but will come too late. My death will allow your admission into the halls of dawn. You, your bond mate and your friends will be given what you need to avoid the darkness." _

_Luna gasped, clinging to her mother. "Hush child. It is okay. My sickness would have claimed me by the time of your first year, at least this way; you will have my help against Voldemort. I will be with you every step, Luna."_

"_Why? Why does it have to be you?" Luna cried as she buried her face into her mother's shirt. _

"_It is the duty of our family, Luna. One day you will understand the burden of a seer. Do not let it overwhelm you. Now get comfortable, there is much I have to tell you."_

_Taking a deep breath, Clarice resigned herself to the burden she was about to place on her daughter. "Lily Potter, per my advice, left a device that will give you more time within the halls of Potter manor. That is where you need to go. Study and learn but do not forget to have moments of fun. A life spent in the books, without friends, is a life half-lived; one that will drain you and leave you uncaring and tired. Your paths should cross in your teens. You will be still a child, but with the world on your shoulder. From what I have seen, you will also be married by that time. Treat your husband like your best friend. Be compassionate and willing to compromise and never go to bed angry. And don't be pushed into something because it is conventional. A marriage is a deeper understanding and trust between two people. It is a love that will make you willing to lay everything on the line for them. Sharing a bed or even a room is not necessary. You must however share everything of yourself; your hopes and fears, dreams and desires. Do you understand, Luna?"_

_The little girl nodded solemnly. "No secrets." She responded plainly._

_Clarice nodded. "That's right baby. No secrets. I don't know when it will come to pass, but when the time comes, the halls of Dawn shall open to you. The knowledge contained within is a dangerous burden and a powerful lure. Do not let it sweep you away. And remember," she said, as she placed her hand over her daughter's heart, "The one's you love never truly leave you. I will be here always."_

_Her mother's eyes became glassy, her hand falling to her side and voice deepening. "Once the eight cross paths destiny will defy the will of time, fate will unweave the tapestry and the board of destiny will be reset. The halls shall fall. Fate is fickle and impatient unlike her sister destiny. She does not like to wait and should she act before the paths cross, before destiny's time, the world shall fall." Her mother came back to herself with a sigh, another day, another prophecy, she was honestly quite sick of them. Soon, Clarice thought, soon she would have peace from the onslaught of visions. She was never the strongest, never quite able to handle it but Luna… Watching her small, lively and inquisitive child staring at her with wide eyed fascination, Luna may just be strong enough to handle the burden of knowledge given to her family. _

_As Luna left the work room later that night, Clarice fell to her knees, imploring whatever beings resided outside this plane, "Please guide her. Give her the strength I never had. Give her friends that can understand and let the badger and lion's son ground her." Rising, she packed away her things, never hearing the soft "love you, mama," from the shaking seven year old. _

_Later that night Clarice blocked those memories as instructed by the phoenixes, her heart breaking. Her death would destroy Xenophilius and in turn Luna. She would lose herself in the knowledge that plagued her family, the visions past down from generation to generation. Knowing what could happen and not always being able to stop it destroyed one's soul. Clarice remembered the horrible night that took James and Lily Potter from this world. She had seen glimpses, pieces that only made sense as heard of her friend's death and the survival of her son. She had very clearly seen the life that Harry would lead but Dumbledore would not listen. All the power of her family line and she could not save those important to her, but now, now she could. She was going to turn the tables and give the children the advantage. Dumbledore may have good intentions but to him it was all for the greater good, chess pieces to be moved as he saw fit. He failed to remember that they were people, individuals that would make their own way. Sometimes he did not have the answers. Now she had three weeks, three weeks until the new moon rose in the sky, to find anything and everything that could help them. She kissed Luna lightly, "Live and learn, my child."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SF~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ward monitors were beeping erratically. From inside his cell, the wards were being brought down. Since the dementors had left, the wards had been redone, strengthen. They had gone through a complete overhaul. Each cell was warded. Then the hall that cell was on, then the floor and then the whole building. Each ward was completely independent of the other so that only one fell at a time. The wards were the work of a combination of different wizards, including Albus Dumbledore, William Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebot. All powerful wizards who were advanced in the art of ward making and should not have been beaten by a seventh year.

Shaylynn shook her head in amazement. No magic should be doable under the wards that covered the cells. And yet, a seventh year was pulling off what even Harry Potter or Dumbledore would have trouble doing. Shaylynn let out an impressive string of curse words as she cleaned the hot tea off her legs with a flick of her wand. "That son of a bitch is not getting away." She took off towards his cells, her partner on her heels. Behind them the ward monitors suddenly stopped flashing.

From the shadows, he stepped forward, a sinister smile on his face. No one, especially an upstart fifth year mudblood got the best of him. It took mere minutes to access ward controls. With a flick of his hand, Lucas Garraway caused the largest breakout Azkaban had ever seen. Every ward on the island dropped, every prisoner freed. He almost laughed at how simply it was. Tonight he would return to his master. Tomorrow he would begin his plan to end Granger. But first, those pathetic guards would die. With a twist of his hand, he apperated a few cells down from his. Already the prisoners were rioting. By some coincidence, wands identically to those that had been snapped had appeared in their cells moments ago. Lucas picked up his own wand from where he had left it, running a finger over its length.

"Hello, old friend," he purred, before casting his own wards. No communiqués would be getting in or out unless sent by a Death Eater. Silently, he waited for Auror Fraser.

Shaylynn cursed as she heard Andrew's cry off pain. They had been minutes away from Garraway's cell when the impossible happened again. The wards dissolved and the cell doors flew open. The formerly captive prisoners, now armed, had no problem attacking every auror except her which did not leave a comfortable feeling in her gut. It seemed Garraway wanted to settle the matter, just him and her. "Andrew!" She cried, trying to see him in the mass of bodies.

"Go," she heard him yell. "I'll handle these idiots till you come back." One of the aforementioned idiots flew past her, slamming into the wall, his eyes glazed over.

Andrew can handle himself, Shaylynn told herself firmly. He would be okay. They would wrap the riot up and he would be there laughing and joking just as always. The thought of him gone caused terror to flow through her along with several emotions she refused to address. Shoving her way through, eliminating escapees when she could, she made her way to the stairs. She had to go up three levels, to the fifth floor, to get to his cell. Her foot hit the first step only to leave it a millisecond later. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the stairs.

"I don't care what the punk said. I want a piece of you bitch."

His foul breath made her gag. She screamed and he moved an arm to cover her mouth. Wrong move. Her arm was free enough to ram into his solar plexus. Her feet back on the ground she slammed her heel into his groin. As he bent forward she slammed her elbow into his face. Now completely released from his grip, she spun on the ball of her foot, delivering a solid roundhouse kick to his temple. The man dropped like a stone. Not bothering to see if he was alive, she sprinted up the stairs. Now she was adding the riot to that punk's charges.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RJL~~~~~~~~~~~~~NTL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus emerged from his room, rubbing his tired eyes. The full moon was tonight and he had hardly slept as the pain had started late last night, waking him just after 6 am. Without really paying attention, he put on a kettle for tea and dug into his chocolate stash. Biting the head off the chocolate frog he woke enough to notice that his kitchen was different. Taking another bite he looked around the room. The walls were freshly painted; the cabinets and appliances were new. His old, beaten table with the solitary chair had been replaced with a nice, simple set with four chairs. It was something he would have picked for his kitchen, had he had the money to do so. He moved closer to the living room, nearly dropping his half eaten frog. There was a new stereo and a music collection- both muggle, two new bookcases in the same dark wood as his new dinning and coffee tables, and a new sofa set. The bookcase, he noticed as he began reading over the titles, included his old books, new-never-been-read books and some that were clearly Tonk's favorites.

He had to admit the overall feel was warm and cozy and a hell of a lot better than the depressing state it had been in when he had went to sleep. And it matched his own style so well; did she really know him that well? It was than when the guilt kicked in; he was a monster, he did not deserve this and he certainly did not deserve the young woman sleeping peacefully on the new couch. He had to get rid of her, get her to find someone her age, who was not damaged beyond repair. Someone she would not be ridiculed for being seen with, someone that could give her the life she deserved. He could hardly keep a job long enough to support himself, let alone her or Merlin forbid, kids. He fell back onto one of the loveseats, his eyes on her face. Nymphadora Tonks was a gorgeous woman, full of life and in a league far above his. It would never work. Eventually the wolf would hurt her and he could not allow it.

"I can feel you thinking and you can shove it Remus. It's not happening. I know full well that tonight is a full moon. I'm not leaving. Your potion is on the counter and for Merlin's sake take the damn tea kettle off the stove; it is six in the bloody morning!" Grumpily, she rolled onto her other side, burying her face into the couch. Remus blinked, how long had he been sitting watching her sleep? As he stood, Tonks turned to face him, "Love you." She muttered the phrase so softly Remus might not have heard it without his wolf-enhanced hearing. Remus stood frozen as she rolled back into the couch and started snoring. Jolting from his daze, he rushed into the kitchen to remove the whistling kettle. He poured the water into a cup, over his teabag, before swallowing the wolfsbane potion.

If she was going to stay, he was taking every precaution. Shaking his head he wondered what the hell he was thinking. How the hell could he consider letting her stay near him as a werewolf? Even when he retained his mind, thanks to the potion, something could go wrong and the wolf could take over. He shook his head remembering times running through the forbidden forest, accompanied by a stag and a dog. His heart stuttered and in the back of his mind the wolf let loose a possessive growl, _his. The dog and stag were his brothers and his family. And the one with random colored hair, the one who smelled like vanilla, she was his and only his. _

Remus shook his head, not his, he was not good enough. The wolf disagreed, _mate. Our mate._ Sighing, Remus fixed another cup of tea. He would make sure she understood the dangers, understood what she was getting into, and if she still wanted him… James and Sirius and Lily would kick his ass if he did not at least try and damn it he had spent over a decade on his own with the exception of the couple of years Sirius had been proven innocent. If he started this he would never shake this woman. Looking down on her pink hair and pouted lips, he doubted he would ever truly want to. In the back of his mind the wolf gave an approving growl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moving the lunch plates to the sink, Sheri motioned for Harry to go ahead. "And no listening!" Harry waved her off, heading towards the Quidditch store. Ginny had asked for a few minutes with Sheri in privacy. She was keeping the majority of her thoughts to herself, but if he was distracted it would be easier to not listen. And if it happened to put off clothes shopping for awhile, then all the better. In all honesty, despite the horror of it, he was almost looking forward to having new muggle clothes. To have clothes that fit and were not hand me downs… it was a wonderful thought. Glancing back at his wife, he realized while she would have some clothes that were not hand me downs from her brothers, it still would have been second hand. If he was going to get a new wardrobe, so was she. He smiled as he realized he had blocked his idea from Ginny.

Ginny shifted nervously as Sheri waited patiently. Harry had left ten minutes ago and not a word had been spoken. "I need to go by the apothecary." Ginny's voice was quiet but steady. "I need an anti-pregnancy potion." Sheri nodded, not moving. She pierced her new relative with a calm but freezing look that clearly said "out with it lass." Ginny shifted again. "I don't know how… I mean I've seen my parents marriage and I've seen how my brothers are with their girlfriends, but I don't know how to be a wife. I mean I've only had one boyfriend and that was a disaster, the same for Harry. And he has not had decent role models until my parents. And now we're married, together forever! I don't know if I can do this!" Her voice became hysterical as she threw her hands into the air. Her eyes filled with tears as she paced the small kitchen. "What if he wakes up and realizes I'm just his best mates sister and he doesn't want me? What if he feels obligated to do this just because of the bond?" She stopped her voice dropping to a broken whisper. "What if I'm a horrible wife?"

Sheri watched the mini melt down calmly, leaning against the counter. At the broken whisper, she moved forward, pulling the distraught child into a hug. "I had similar worries. I thought I could never be what Sirius wanted, what Sirius needed. I ran and never even gave myself or him the chance to find out. You take it one day, one problem at a time Ginny. Don't rob yourself of your own happiness. From what you told me he wanted you before the bond? You felt his emotions when he learned about the bond?" The red head nodded. "Ok, so clearly he wants this and not because of the bond. Also I doubt this bond would hold if there was no love between you two. And as far as being a wife there is no rule book. Treat it like you would if you were dating, just more permanent. You become friends. You share everything with him and him with you. It's as new to him as it is to you, newer even, considering how he grew up. You'll learn together. It won't be easy and you'll fight. There will be a day you want nothing more than to hex him into his grave but then you'll remember how much you love him. Soon you won't be able to imagine an hour without him. Once you start sharing a bed, you won't be able to sleep without him there. That is marriage. And when you need help hiding the body come see me."

Ginny laughed, much calmer. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry nearly laughed out loud as he saw the garish, flashing building. Fred and George were not subtle. And You-No-Poo, honestly? He could just see the face Mrs. Weasley would make. Foregoing looking at the Quidditch gear, he headed for the twins' store. He debated the wisdom of this, as the store was clearly closed, but decided to go in anyway.

The bell, instead of ringing, let out an insulting saying. "Hey, moron can't you read? We're closed!"

From a curtained off section, one of the twins came out, a polite smile on his face. "Hello. Sorry store's not open yet. It'll be open in a couple of days though."

Harry put on his sternest face, "Now that simply won't work for me young man!"His voice was low and gravelly. If he had gray hair and a walker the picture would be complete.

Fred blinked in surprise as George came out of the backroom. Young man? The kid couldn't be more than 15.

"I want a tour, right now. I insist."

The twins looked at each other amused. This little punk just signed up to be a test subject. "Oh, of course." Fred said humbly. "Right this way."

As they walked through the curtains, Harry added "Have to make sure my money's being spent correctly." He turned dropping his glamour.

The twins' mouths dropped. "You are making a nasty habit out of sneaking out of school, Harry."

Harry snorted, "as compared to you two fine, upstanding students? Look I have to tell you some things, but it needs to be handled discreetly. How's your occlumency?"

"Mastered." The twins said in unison, "Snape's being reading our minds since first year. We managed occlumency by sixth. Ever notice how he became even more agitated around us?"

"Good, and umm promise not to kill me." The twins raised an eyebrow but nodded. He started by explaining his situation with Dumbledore. "The war's coming and I need to prepare and so do you and the rest of the family. And not just magic wise but physically. A muggle could outlast half the purebloods in a duel just because they can move out of the way. Also I was hoping you could develop more… defensive and offensive items to be used during the war. And better ways to communicate. I'm going to be going to a secure location this summer and I don't want anyone to worry, so if you could…"

"You want us to run interference with Mum?"Fred glanced at his twin. "We can do that. We owe you after all."

"You may not feel so in a minute. This is the don't kill me part. So this morning I spoke with the castle," the twins gave him a disbelieving look. "As much magic is in those stones and the fact that we are sorted by a talking _hat;_ are you really that surprised that the building is sentient? Any ways she bonded me with my soul mate last night. So I'm technically married. Friday we'll be having a ceremony and my wife is going to be staying with me over the summer."The twins chuckled lightly at first, but as the news sunk in their laughs grew.

Their 'brother' was married without the family. Strike one. He was disappearing for the summer. Strike two. He was not telling mum anything. Strike three. Mum would murder him the minute she got her hands on him. And to top it off the poor boy was stuck with one woman for the rest of his life when he had just realized what a girl was.

"Good luck, mate" chortled Fred as he fell out of his seat. "Mum is going to kill you." As he picked himself up he noticed a ring hanging on a chain that Fred did not notice slip from under his shirt. George had a similar chain and Harry bet a similar ring.

"Me or us? Cause it seems to me she'll be put out by the lot of us. Between you dropping out of school and opening a joke shop and that," he gestured to Fred's ring.

"Us," he said with a sigh, sliding the chain back under his shirt. "Mum would not understand. I… If I don't survive this war I want to have spent the last of my time with the woman I loved." Harry raised a questioning brow. "Alicia Spinnett."

"Angelina Johnson," George supplied as Harry turned to him. "Alright Harry, so who's your lucky lady?"

Harry took a nervous breath, his hand gripping his wand, "Ginny." The twins were not amused.

~~~~~~~~NL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna shifted back, her quill falling from her fingers. Her mother's death had meant something! Although why she had to die to open the Halls of Dawn and unweave the tapestry was unclear. Looking at Neville, she could help but hope. The strengthening of her magic, the pull to be by his side always, he had to be her bonded mate. Looking around the room, she almost gasped. Ron and Hermione were one, Draco and Gabby made two, her and Neville made three, and Harry and Ginny made four. _Is that it Hogwarts? We're the bonded pairs and you stepped in before fate could act foolishly?_

_Aye, my child, but each must discover it for themselves. Once the bond starts having an effect, once the love is there, they may be filled in just as Harry and Ginny were. _

_So Neville is mine? But he said…_

_Yes he did and he meant it. But saying and showing are two different things. Look at Draco and Gabby. Their bond should be fully formed but they keep so much of themselves from the other that the bond cannot reach its potential. Sit, talk with your husband. Harry and Ginny have almost completed their bond and Ron and Hermione should notice soon. Your bond will develop as you work on it. _

_Thank you mother._

"Guys, I think we should take a break." Ron suggested but everyone looked to Hermione.

"Why is everyone looking to me?" she asked, slightly flustered under all the eyes.

"Smartest, oldest, most likely to object…" Draco listed, ticking each off on his fingers. "Take your pick Mione."

Ron snorted as Hermione glared. "Chess, Draco?" Ron asked eager to have a new and hopefully worthy opponent. Draco shrugged his shoulders, moving toward the chess board the room provided.

Gabby and Hermione shared a look before starting to look at the charms for the map. No sooner had they opened the books did Draco and Ron close them.

"Take a break Mi. You'll burn yourself out." Hermione rolled her eyes but conceded as did Gabby.

"Fine, then I'm going to pester you throughout your chess game." Ron rolled his eyes while hiding a grin. He had hoped she would say that. He grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the board.

"Come on Gabby," said Draco with the slightest pout, "I need your help to defeat Ron."

Gabby gave him a look but moved to the couch behind his side of the board. Draco followed, sitting in front of her and leaning back on her legs. Hermione had settled next to Ron, his arm around her shoulders.

Luna smiled one of her secretive smiles as she watched their interactions. Neville gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head. "Will you tell me about your parents?"

~~~~~~~~~~NT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonks woke to a bright living room and noises in the kitchen. Stretching, she glanced across the room to where Remus was making supper. She stood nervously. It had been heat of the moment, putting herself in the position of wife, but the more she had thought about it the better the idea became. If she showed him what it was like, maybe he would get over his fear. She had expected to have to fight him every step of the way. Hell, she half believed she would wake to find he had taken all her hard work and put it back to the way it had been. What she had not prepared for was a happy, whistling, food-preparing Remus. His posture was relaxed and he seemed happy.

He must have heard her move because without turning he addressed her. "I'm not mad Dora. Lily would have kicked me a long time ago, Merlin knows I needed it. I like what you did with the place." He looked down shyly as he turned to face her. "I um, I have to eat earlier on nights I uh… transform. There's some for you. If you want, I mean." His face was tinged red and he was clenching the counters so hard his knuckles were white.

"I'd love some." She entered the kitchen as he filled a second plate. Her mouth watered as the scent of chicken parmesan reached her. He was no Mrs. Weasley, but he was a good cook. "Yum, my favorite," she said and her stomach agreed as it rumbled loudly. She smiled as she took the plate. She adored pasta and knew he never ate anything so heavy on days he transformed.

"You say that about every dish I make you." Remus said, shaking his head as she grabbed silverware.

"How do you pick between so many great dishes?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders. He waited, sitting after she did, and they enjoyed a peaceful lunch. Remus was surprised to find the younger woman could match him point to point on many subjects and there was never an awkward silence. By the end of their two and a half hour lunch, he had almost forgotten about everything. Noticing the sun coming ever closer to the horizon, he let out a sigh. They had to talk about the more difficult things now.

"Dora," he started, not noticing the nickname, "You know I'm not safe to be around on a full moon. Even with the wolfsbane, it could be brewed wrong and I'll lose control. I could hurt someone. I could hurt you. And the rest of the time you'll face the scrutiny of the wizarding world. I can't provide properly. I can't give you a life you deserve. I can't give you a wizarding wedding and I honestly don't think I want to have kids. I do want this to work, Dora, but I think at least for tonight you should go somewhere else."

"No." It was said plainly, without a hint of emotion. Rising, she took the dishes, washing them. She kept her back to him, refusing to look.

"Dora…"

"No, Remus. I understand it can be a risk. That is part of the reason I want to be here; to make sure you are okay, you ass. I am an animagus, an arctic fox. I know it is hard spending all night on your own and I won't leave you on your own, even if I have to be on the other side of a door. I told you, I'm sliding into the role of wife which makes this my home too. I'm not leaving."

Warmth spread through him, and the wolf in him growled pleased by the possessive and defensive nature of his mate. No one ever cared, not since James and Sirius. She turned to face him, hands still wet, a pissed off look on her face.

"And as far as the rest of that bullshit you spewed, who the hell cares! The people who matter, Harry, the Weasleys and my parents won't care! They'll support us and I am perfectly happy with a muggle wedding. I don't care about a piece of paper! I just want you to be mine and me to be yours. And guess what I make enough to support us. Heaven forbid the woman brings home the paycheck! Plus, I _like _this cottage. I don't need some fancy home. And fine, no kids. I can deal with it. Maybe once you are comfortable we can look at adopting. You know someone old enough that you won't worry as much about." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I don't have anything else," she said defeated, "but if you think I'm leaving without a fight you have another thing coming Remus John Lupin!"

Remus stared in shock, "You really don't care?" His voice was soft, pleading.

Marching across the room she grabbed him and kissed him. "No I don't care. Now what do we need to do to make the basement comfortable?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaylynn made her way up the stairs through an oddly deserted corridor. What had she done that pissed this kid off so royally? She had just made it to his cell and confirmed it empty when he stepped out of the cell three doors down.

"Do you know whose cell this is bitch?" he asked lightly as he lazily pointed his wand at her. Shaylynn shook her head; as far as she knew no one occupied that cell. "Think back a few years," growled Lucas as his eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

"My father. The man who killed himself on your watch. You stood right here and watched him die!" He gestured to where he was standing, his face turning red. "You stood by and watched an innocent man hang himself!"

Shaylynn remembered that day. The wards had been faulty and she could not get into the cell and she had tried. Convict or not, they did not deserve death, Shaylynn felt, particularly since they were convicts. Why should they have a quick, easy death? They should suffer as long as possible on earth. There was no guaranteed punishment in death as there was in life. So yes, she had fought to get to the man but she had been unable. She had stood outside that cell trying everything to stop him but it had only been her third week and her partner at the time had been an irresponsible, lazy, lay about with less intelligence than a brick.

"I tried to get to him, I did. But I could not get past the wards. They were malfunctioning." She told him, her voice shaking.

"A likely story. Like you even care. Like you even remember." He sneered. "But my Lord does. He has given me this chance for revenge and I will make full use of it." His sneer turned into a feral smile as a spell shot out of his wand.

Shaylynn dodged sideways, just missing contact with the unknown spell. It hit the wall, sending fragments flying. One piece hit her in the head opening a large gash over her right eye. A spell hit her in the side before she could stand, sending her into the barred doors of the cell. Her head spun as three of him made their way to her position as she lay prone on the floor. Unable to move she could only scream as he pulled out a long, curved knife.

"Shay!" screamed Andrew as he fought to get to his partner. Why had he let her go on her own? Her agonized screams rang through the halls, chilling him to the bone. He was not letting her die! He just had to get to the stairs. Just a few feet then he could ward them, keeping the others in this hall while he went to find Shaylynn. There were only a handful of criminals in his way. He cut through them mercilessly, not noticing the growing number of cuts and injuries he was accruing. His side was bleeding heavily and had the adrenaline not been pumping, he would have found the pain in his leg to be crippling. Then the unthinkable happened. Her screams stopped. A spell slammed into him and darkness clouded his vision.

Lucas wiped off his knife with great care, slowly caressing the blade. A sadistic gleam filled his eyes as he smirked cruelly. "That was just a warm-up," he told the empty halls. "Now comes the real fun." The upstart mudblood would scream and beg for days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GINNY?!" Roared the twins, surprise scrawled across their features. "We have to cover for you and Ginny? Merlin Harry, Mum's gonna kill us when she finds out we knew."

"Wait," Harry asked cautiously, "You're not mad that we are married?"

The twins shook their heads, "Nah," answered Fred, "Who better to trust with our sister than our brother? We know you'll treat her right."

"Yeah, I," started George before he stopped and shot Harry a look. "She's spending the summer with you, training?" George grinned at Fred, "At least we don't have to worry about her hooking up with some guy over the summer." His tone was clearly joking but Harry's face added a whole new meaning.

Fred and George traded looks before asking softly in unison, "Do we Harry?"

Without looking up he nodded. "The bond combines our magic and until it's complete on every level it will drain our magic and energy. Once combined our power will grow exponentially and we will have to learn to control it." Taking a breath he locked eyes with his brother-in-laws. "One of those levels, the last level for me and Ginny, is the physical level. We've agreed," he continued quickly, "that it is just this once and then we are waiting until we are older."

The twins looked slightly green as they nodded. "You've got protection? Know the spells?" Harry nodded. "Oh, thank Merlin. I don't think I could have handled giving you the talk, not knowing it was for the benefit of my sister." Fred glanced over at George who was still rather green.

"Okay, products," said George rapidly. He was happy to change the subject. "We'll show you what we have been working on." The twins walked him around the backroom, showing off their inventions proudly.

Looking around the shop, Harry was struck by an idea. "You know, you show hire Remus."

The twins shot him a confused look. "Remus, our old defense professor?" Fred asked. "I mean, I guess as far as a defensive line he could help." Turning to his twin, he shrugged. "It would not hurt to put another person on development."

Harry, surprised at their reluctance, realized they did not know. "You mean to tell me you never once put it together this year." Shaking his head he smiled. "Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter, best friends throughout Hogwarts. Their nicknames were wormtail, mooney, padfoot and prongs."

"Our defense professor was a marauder!"

"Yep," said Harry, "According to Sirius Remus was the scariest. He can keep a straight face and he had the fewest detentions because he could lie to McGonagall."

Fred was at a nearby table scribbling on a piece of parchment before Harry could blink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny and Sheri exited the apothecary, her face red once more. It was just too weird. She was making plans, preparing to sleep with someone. And not just anyone but Harry. If her mother found out she would be in so much trouble. But Harry would never push her. He was far too much of a gentleman. There was nothing to worry about. They would tackle each step together. If she could not go through with it on Friday, there was still plenty of time.

_Of course love. No rush._

_Crap. You heard me?_

_You're thinking a bit loud Gin. I tried to block it but…_

_No,_ she interrupted;_ strangely enough I missed having you in my head. _

_Gee thanks. I feel so loved. _

_Meet you at the Quidditch store? _Harry hesitated and Ginny felt it. Why was he nervous?

_Actually, I'm talking with the twins in their shop. I ah… I told them. Asked if they could run interference with mum._

Harry flinched, drawing the twins' attention. "What, it's not that bad of an idea. Is it?"

"No. Your sister's mad at me for telling without asking. As loud as she is in person she is even louder mentally." He flinched again as his wife's mental voice rose another notch. "Alright! Merlin, woman, I get it. Next time I'll ask first." The twins jumped at Harry's shout. He smiled apologetically. "She's on her way with my aunt/cousin."

"So this bond," ventured Fred, "You can speak mentally?"

Harry nodded. "And share emotions and memories. Gin and I mostly speak. We've only shared memories twice and emotions a couple of times. It's complicated. We don't have a lot of control over it right now and we're still learning."

The door to the shop open and the bell insulted the visitors, asking if they had a dictionary to look up the word closed. A thought struck Harry and he turned to the twins, "Why is the front door unlocked then?"

_We're in the back love._

"We're testing our security system." The feral grin on Fred's face made Harry decide it was wiser not to ask. The curtain moved aside and Ginny and Sheri entered.

"Hello, brothers," she greeted as she dropped her glamours. "Are you trying to give mum a heart attack; you-no-poo?"  
The twins shrugged. "Like you have much room to talk. You are disappearing for the summer with your husband."

"I'm not a little child anymore; I haven't been since the chamber. And you may have to add Ron and Hermione to that list. We'll work that out tonight at dinner and I'll send you a note." Turning to Sheri, she gestured to the twins, "the reason for the contacts. He's Fred and he's George. If you're not sure who is who, and trust me the love the confusion, just call them Gred and Forge." Sheri let out a small snort. "This is Arianna Sheridian Daniels Potter. She's James' cousin but since she was raised as his sister we call her Aunt Sheri."

Fred nodded, "Let's go upstairs, it's more comfortable."

The twins lead them up a back staircase to a common room with plush blue couches and a light brown carpet. "So," Ginny started, shooting Harry a grin as the twins gestured for them to sit, "I'm guessing your wives decorated." The twins glanced at her startled, but she tapped the side of her head. "Alicia and Angelina did a good job. Honestly it's just impressive you convinced anyone to put up with you 24/7."

The twins rolled their eyes and steered the conversation to pranks. Sheri joined in quite animatedly and soon the twins were pulling out a note pad to scribble down notes. "You don't mind, do you?" George asked. "We'll give you ten percent of the profits from these products." At her nod the twins drafted an informal contract. "We'll have to settle it at Gringotts, but this is pretty much what it will be."

Sheri looked over it before agreeing. "We can meet Friday morning. After all I'm sure you want to be at the wedding."

Ginny groaned. "One thing explodes, changes shape, color or species and I will kill you. We may be getting married in a small ceremony in Gringotts but I still want a nice wedding." She had pulled her wand, and was pointing it at her brothers a scowl on her face. "Understood?"

"Promise."

Glancing over at her nephew, Sheri smiled wickedly as she turned to the twins. "We still have some shopping to do before I return them to school. Merlin knows that boy needs a better wardrobe. There's a muggle shopping mall around the corner from here. You can tag along if you like."

Angelina and Alicia, who had been watching from the door, stepped forward, "We're in." Harry groaned as the twins agreed as well. This nightmare just turned into a disaster.

They left the store, George and Fred now brunettes. They had put up resistance to glamours, but relented after Ginny pointed out that one of their parents or brothers could be in the Alley or Muggle London. Sheri fell back to talk with the twins while Harry, walked hand in hand with Ginny, Angelina and Alicia grinning at them.

"So," said Angie, "Details. When did this happen?"

"Last night." Ginny told them, a silly smile on her face. "Harry was having another pity party and I snapped him out of it." She hesitated before adding, "Spent the night in his arms. Woke up this morning and found we had been linked together eternally."

"We both want this," cut in Harry. "I know it's fast and sudden, but I am glad it happened. I think I might actually miss hearing her all the time." He shifted nervously, gripping Ginny's hand tighter; as if afraid they would be separated.

"Aw," cooed Angie. "Look Ali, Harry wants our approval." The girls grinned, "For the record, you have it little brother."

Harry grinned for a moment but then groaned. At questioning looks he explained. "I married Ginny. All six of her brothers are older than me. Hermione is older than me. I'm going to be hearing 'little' brother a lot, aren't I?"

The girls laughed. "We'll make sure of it."

Ginny shook their head as they passed through the pub, waving at Tom. "So how about yours?" Ginny asked as the twins joined them, and Sheri led the way to the mall.

"Fred and I married this past April, on our two year anniversary," Alicia said, pulling her ring out from under her shirt to show to Ginny. It was a simple ring, not one she had expected her brother to buy. It was white gold with a square cut amethyst instead of a diamond. Little vines were embellished into the band.

Angelina pulled hers out from under her shirt to show Ginny as well. It was a gold band with a ruby shaped like a heart in the center. Thin bands of gold wove around the heart in intricate spirals. "We married last October, right after my seventeenth birthday."

"When George was still 16?"

The couple shrugged, "And how old are you and Harry?" Asked George one eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you go with Angelina to the dance last year Fred?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny laughed, "No. George was taking his turn at being Fred again."

Angelina and Alicia shrugged. "We can tell them apart so it doesn't bug us. And they know better than to switch at important moments. At least George did after asking me out while he was Fred."

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Thank you so much to those that are still reading this and have reviewed/followed/added to favorites. **

**I know there is a lot of 'young marriages' and that goes against the norms of this generation, but it is a common practice in my family. Most of my cousins and all of my aunts were married- and most are still together- before their 20s. **


End file.
